Fire and Ice
by Light Of The Darkest Night
Summary: Loki is fire, wit and hate. For glory, power and vengeance, there is no price too high to pay, because he has nothing to lose, until he meets Thor. A God that seem to repay insult with kindness. But even so, are some ambitions so great that even love cannot eclipse? Can Thor safe Loki? Or will Loki's lust for power devour everything, including Loki himself? Thorki. Jotun! loki
1. Enemies of the Heir

**I really hope you guys will enjoy the chapter**

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted. :)**

**Love to know what you guys think of this first chapter**

**Thank you**

* * *

**Enemies of the Heir**

Odin Allfather stood tall and proud; before the golden halls of Asgard with Gungnir, the spear of heaven in his aged and battle hardy hand.

Cheers erupted when the monstrous door at the end of his hall swung apart to reveal Thor Odinson, in all his magnificent glory. Red cape fluttered and blew behind him, as he walked down the hall towards Odin. There was a glint from his helmet where the glorious light of the sun met finely crafted metal.

A moment of joy, a swell of pride, grew in Odin's chest as he watched his beloved son strode towards him. Then all too soon…Thor swept down to one knee before the King of Asgard.

Raising Gungnir by a fraction, Odin slams the base of his staff against the hard pavement of his hall. Booms erupted, echoed, loud and clear, silencing his entire hall before he spoke.

"Thor Odinson, my first born, my heir…!" Odin started, gazing at the young man before him.

He thought for a split of a second that there would never be a moment he was more proud of his son… The golden prince of Asgard.

Brilliant blue eyes were looking at him in happiness and excitement, a wide smile on the boy's face. Today at last, he was to be King. Crowned by Odin's very hands.

Then Odin continued after barely a pause.

"Do you swe-" Odin chocked; his voice would not come.

Before he even knew something was dreadfully wrong, a sudden and extreme weariness spread through his body like wildfire and he crumbled onto the ground. Gungnir clattered. All about him were shouts and gasps of horror and disbelief. He fought to keep his eyes open, but even as he tried to get up, his vision was fading. And the last thing he saw, was Thor's frightful expression as he rushed up the steps to him.

"Odin!" He could hear Frigga's frightened voice in a distance.

He could barely mouth his son's name when he felt a monstrous presence seeping through him. It was so very cold. A coldness that frightened him, a coldness that was born from his very bone marrow and it was foul… its presence curling and seizing every inch of him and it was pulling him under a great rush of icy water.

_"And now you shall know fear… Odin Allfather…."_ Cold cruel voice whispered in the depths of Odin's mind.

"Get the healer!" Thor thunderous voice echoed through the hall.

* * *

Deep in the dark towers of Jotunheim, beneath the gaze of the bleeding moon, a blood curdling shrieked echoed and pierced through the very depths of its land, shaking it. In one of the darkened room of Laufey's magnificent fortress, pots clanged, glassy bottles crashed and smashed against the ice cold ground.

Loki coughed; blood spurted from his panting lips as he forced himself up to all fours; the gems and silver threads weaved beautifully into the strands of this long jet black tresses glinted under her red gaze. And the gold that adorned Loki's slightly curve horns glimmered.

He moaned; his dark nails scraped the icy ground as a dark cold chuckle bubbled from his raw throat. His naked body that glistered in sweat, still shook with pain, but he did not care. He laughed maddeningly, his scarlet eyes looking about the lovely runes that encircle him; written in the vilest of language. They were all drawn with his own blood.

He coughed again, his chest burned as he drew in a shuttering breath.

His blood magic had worked... He could feel it; its cold icy malevolence humming in his very bone. And he could feel his own sorcery continue to seep from his every pore, fuelling his spell.

The old fool had fought hard and good, but the Great Odin Allfather had lost. If the old bastard had fought harder, it might have killed Loki or broke his mind. But it would seem that the God of War was not so mighty after all.

Then too soon, someone was pounding on his door.

"Loki! Open up!" Laufey's loud booming voice rang to Loki's horror.

"I am not fit for presentation at the moment dam!" Loki said hurriedly.

"I do not care! Open this damn door or I will break it down!"

Loki's eyes widened.

No! No! No! His dam cannot see that he was delving in such foul magic. Blood magic was not viewed kindly at all on Jotunheim, or any realm for that matter.

Panic surged.

"In a moment please!" Loki said urgently, pushing himself at once to his feet. His eyes were frantic as he looked down at himself. Cut up and covered in blood. The icy floor of the chamber stained in blood and broken glasses. There was no way he could be presentable; not in the next ten minutes at least.

"Loki! Now!"

"Please dam! I will meet you in the hall within the hour! Please!"

There was a moment of silence where Loki was terrified that Laufey would not hear his pleas and would simply barge in.

"Within the hour" Laufey's voice came finally.

* * *

Loki had met his sire and dam in their hall as promised, conjuring what lie he could of that scream they had heard coming from his room earlier that evening. He could tell that neither of them believed him in the slightest, but they did not dare question him further. He knew that though they loved him, they too feared him, just as everyone did.

In Laufey King's courtyard covered in ice and snow, Loki stood quietly, gazing at the blood red moon high above that likened the eyes of Jotuns against the pitch black darkness of the starless sky.

Long had the Aesir thwarted Jotunheim. Long had the Aesir laughed and mocked them. Long have the tyrant Odin Allfather sees to it that Jotunheim crumbles. Slowly, agonizingly, rubble by rubble, so that Laufey could watch painfully and helplessly as his kingdom dies a slow torturous death. As his people cries in despair and sorrow. As their crops wither and life stocks die, and their ground crumbles beneath their feet… but not for long anymore…

"Even in the deepest of Odin-sleep, I hear that you still see and hear all…" Loki whispered. "Then I hope you see this… I hope you hear me…I am the crown prince of Jotunheim. And I will take back what is mine. Watch me, Odin Allfather…and fear the wrath of your enemy…" He hissed into the cold silence.

He stood tall and proud; his long black locks that were neatly combed back from his slender features and his sculptured ears adorned with rings of golden piercings fluttered behind him, as arctic wind blew and funnelled through the night. The gems in his locks, the silvery thread and the gold too on his horns glittered, touched by the soft yet harsh light of the moon.

Clad in his usual garb of white fur strapped elegantly over his hips he strode across the yard, the fair rings upon his ankles clinked, and golden vambrance bearing the finely sculpt visage of coiling serpents with its mouth wide open on both his arms glint even in the darkness.

Tall willowy trees of grey bark stood all around him, but their enormous branches that spread above had long lost their splendour; standing bare and dead, as everything else in the realm.

He barely remembers their colours and their beauty anymore. But if he thought hard enough, he could sometimes remember being carried in Laufey's strong arms through a leafy roof of gold and its pillars of silver. He could vaguely remember their song of spring… the smell of life, before war spilled; staining all in red, drenching the land in death and plague.

Endless winter had surged the land and the nights were everlasting beneath the blood red moon since the lost of the casket of ancient winter; the heart of Jotunheim. The trees had slept since then, bearing no more beauty to any eyes.

A sense of nostalgia clutches Loki as he stood silently by the threshold of the courtyard. Then he turned slowly and whispered a soft enchantment.

Tingling warmness flutters through his body, spreading down his arms. Mist of golden threads stirred and curled all about him. The soft apparition began to coalescence and shimmer, and they began to gently entangle with the trees; spreading slowly from one to the other, curling and contacting like smokes.

Before Loki's eyes, the landscape of cold deadened winter began to change. It was gradual but terrifyingly beautiful… Golden leafs bloom one after the other. A vision of grey white morphed to gold.

Loki smiled.

He made a vow then…When he is crown, he will be crown under these roofs of gold, roofs of new life and hope, or he will not be crown at all.

When he turned to leave, Loki caught movement at the corner of his eyes. Two fifteen feet towering form of his brothers, Helblindi and Býleistr emerged from the shadows.

"You are restless tonight brother" Helblindi said.

"Aye"

"You are going somewhere are you not?"

"What is it to you?"

"I've already told you. Where you go I will follow. My brother, my prince, future king of Jotunheim"

"As will I" Býleistr, the youngest vowed.

"Do you even know where I am going?" Loki asked.

"No. But even to the fires of Muspelheim or the rotting depths of Niflheim I will go with you" Helblindi said without hesitation.

"The fires of Muspelheim and the depths of Niflheim would both be preferable to where I intend to go tonight"

"Do you really think anything you say could ever stop me from following you, dear brother?" He questioned, taking a step forward.

Loki simply looked at him silently.

No...Truth be told, he did not think anything he could say would convince Helblindi to leave him alone. But he could always give it a try...

"Don't follow me Helblindi. Not this time..." Loki said quietly. "If I do not return... the throne is yours"

Helblindi gave a low deep chuckle at Loki's feeble words as he knelt down on one knee, going as close as possible to Loki's level.

If he had truly wanted the throne, he would have left Loki to his own device a long time ago, and Loki would most certainly be dead by now, for the crown prince is very capable of getting himself killed in his grand schemes and plans.

Loki is likened wildfire; untamed and feral, volatile and unpredictable. Though the prince does not lack wits or charisma, he has no judgement for danger, especially when it lies in the way of his desires.

Their sire and dam knows this too. And they know too, that Loki is not one that allows himself to be caged as if a bird with clipped wings and tied feet. He would wilt, he would die…or if not, loath and abhor them. And that is a terrifying thought.

There is something dark in Loki, something akin to malice and wickedness in his very being. This darkness that is growing ever stronger as Loki grew. And this frightened them. And so, they let Loki go where Loki will.

"Do you know what dam always say to me?" Helblindi asked. "He says to me... Helblindi my son, look over your brother. Though he is cunning and sharp of tongue, he is reckless. Follow him and look after him"

Loki turned to look at Býleistr now. "What of you? Will you be the wise one and stay?" He asked.

"I am always the mad one. Not the wise...I go where you go brother" Býleistr grinned.

Loki let out a sigh, taking a small step back. "Then swear it that you will do exactly as I say if I allow you to follow" He commanded.

Without hesitation, Helblindi and Býleistr withdrew a silver blade from their pouch and put it to the palm of their hand, their fingers curled tightly against sharp metal and slowly they tugged the blade back, revealing slick red wetness in its wakes. Scarlet bloomed, blood trailed down from their close hand to their wrist and still they continued to trickle. Dripping onto cold hard pavement beneath them.

"A blood oath I swear to you my prince, my brother… I am yours to command" They vowed in unison.

Loki lifted his hands, extending them first to Helblindi.

"Give me your hand" Loki said.

Helblindi uncurled his fingers, showing Loki the cut that ran across the hard palms of his flesh.

Loki reached forth to take Helblindi's hand and place his own much much smaller ones over the bleeding wound. He weaved a simple spell silently, and the wound knitted, closing in an instant.

Helblindi resisted the urge to smile at this.

There is still light in his brother in the midst of inky darkness. There is still kindness in him, in the midst of his terrible coldness, though diminishing day by day, as if a fleck of snow beneath the glorious sun. How sad it would be when it is gone when it neither needed to be that way. He wished he could tell Loki that power is not worth everything. Nothing is worth so much. But he knew too that his brother had sacrificed more than he could ever understand to turn back now.

Loki turned to Býleistr.

"Give me your hand" Loki said again, and Býleistr lowered his bleeding hand to Loki. Loki did the same with his wound.

When all is done, Loki turned; his brothers followed him, leaving the fair yard behind them without a glance.

The trees withered, covering the ground in gold, before they curled into inky blackness darker than night, until the rightful heir of the throne returns once again, dead or alive.

* * *

The golden halls of Asgard were in a state of chaos. Bodies sprawled, blood painting the ivory in deep red. Pillars fall, the ceiling crumbled and the walls broke. Ice and frost cover the lower bowel of the palace. Shouts echoed, thunders roared.

Thor gasped in pain, his jaws tight as he pushed himself to his feet again; broken rubbles all about him, mjolnir lying a little distant away. The blast had lifted him of his feet and smashed him through a wall. Every breath he took was agony. He had cracked several ribs.

A little way in from him he could see a fierce battle was commencing.

The little Jotun sorcerer was not only a thief, but a monster!

He panted, his breath forming mist as his body trembled with a cold that seeped through his battered metal armor and invaded his skin like fiery needles. He called mjolnir to his hand, limping forward.

Sif stood with her back to him, tall and strong, five rows of archers before her, bow at the ready, arrows aiming down the hallway, covered in ice, blood and bodies.

Thor could hear shouts of pain from his men and see their lifeless body crumble beneath the monster's brutal attacks. In his pain, he watched in captivation and enthrallment at the fierce working of the elegant Jotun body, the ripple of its toned muscle, the ease of its footwork as it leaped and turned in midair.

The gold that adorned the beast glistered, its dark locks wild and untame, whipping and caressing all over its azure form. Ice spears bloomed from its strong lean arms, driving it right through the bodies of his guards that kept pouring down the narrow path. Its fierce red eyes glistened in maddening fury and blood lust. The battle cries of Jotun he had always hear warriors from the old battle field mimic in mockery at the feasting tables echoed down the hall. Blood poured and spilled in the corridor, drenching the slender face of the feral Jotun.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Sif was shouting to the fighting warriors as her archers loaded their arrows.

"Shoot! Sif! Shoot now!" Thor heard himself shouting despite his pain.

They have to take the shot when the Jotun is distracted, or arrows would do nothing to the cursed sorcerer.

Sif whipped around to Thor is shock.

"Our me-"

"Shoot!" Thor gasped, pulling himself beside Sif.

Sif hesitated for a moment before she gave a nod and turned back to the Jotun.

"Aim!" Her voice roared. Her archers pulled their tight strings.

The Jotun whipped around and Thor saw for a split of the second that its slender features were contorted in pure fury, its teeth bare, lips curled back in a snarl.

"Fire!"

Rain of arrows flew at the frenzied Jotun, piercing through flesh as if hot knives through butter. The surviving warriors dove for cover from the onslaught of arrows.

The Jotun let out a terrible cry. Blood poured. The beast crumbled to its hands and knees, refusing to lay dead, refusing to submit.

"Load!"

Arrows were drawn from quivers.

The Jotun coughed, blood spurted from its lips, its black mane in a mess, all over its sweaty face as it looked up. Its blood red eyes were glaring maddeningly at the golden prince of Asgard.

Thor Odinson.

It hissed.

Thor could feel a sudden chill inching down his spine at the expression of so intense a hatred that burn into every inch of the Jotun's slender face.

"Do you submit?" Sif asked.

The Jotun spat at the ground.

"I submit to no one!" The Jotun runt snarled and at once struggled to rise to its shaking feet. The white fur strapped to its hips was stained thickly in red.

Thor watched in grim satisfaction as the Jotun's features contorted in excruciating pain, but yet it stood, as tall and as proud as it could manage in its state. Bloody fingers reached for the arrows that were embedded in its guts and with a move, it yanked the arrows out.

A muffle cry wrenched from the beast's unwilling throat.

The Jotun threw the arrows onto the ground and reached for another pierce deep in its shoulder, and then another on its arms. And then quickly before all their eyes, they could see that its pale blue skin was knitting back together, its wounds healing.

Some of the archers hands shook, their eyes widened and gasp escaped their lips.

Thor gazed intently at the Jotun runt, taking in the sight of its gems and jewels that adorned that stubborn body, and then his eyes fell on the image of coiling serpents on the bloody vambrance of his enemy.

He recognizes it at once. The sigil of Laufey's house as he had seen in those damnable history books he had been forced to study.

"Aim!" Sif cried.

"Stand down! Stand down!" Thor shouted suddenly.

"Are you mad?!" Sif glared at Thor in utter disbelief; her eyes wide in anger.

"Stand down!" Thor ignored her.

A runt of Laufey's house. The mysterious crown prince of Jotunheim, Thor realized.

Loki Laufeyjarson.

Much had been rumoured of Loki Laufeyjarson, and Thor had yet to hear a single good word. It is said that Loki is darkness itself; as if an eternal night closing in on days. And that the creature practices the foulest of sorcery; scorned even by its own people. A cursed being.

But no matter what wicked things had been said, Thor still has enough sense of politic to know that killing a crown prince of ill omen or not, would supposedly bring on the wrath of their people. Who knows what those Jotun dogs would demand as repayment for this favor.

So then, to simplify matters…

"Do you yield Loki Laufeyjarson!" Thor asked, looking at the Jotun prince intently.

There were soft gasped and murmurs. Surprise flashed over those unyielding red eyes for a moment and it was gone as if it never were.

Red bore maliciously at brilliant sapphire.

"Archers! At the ready!" Thor took over the command when Loki did not answer. "Do you yield, son of Laufey?!" Thor cried again.

Still Loki did not answer, simply boring his fiery gaze into Thor's as if it meant to sheer Thor's soul with those haunting eyes.

"Do you yield Jotun?!" Thor cried for the third time.

Three warnings he had given and hence by all the laws that govern the nine realms, he will have committed no crime against Jotunheim even if he shoots down their crown prince.

"Aim!" Thor's voice thundered. Bow strings were pulled. Thor lifted his hammer; thunder roared and shook the halls.

Then Loki slowly lifted a trembling hand.

"Yield…" He smirked through his bloody lips.

Thor silently curses on the inside, though his expression remained passive.

"Throw him in the dungeons and have him chained!" Thor commanded.

* * *

Thor coughed his lungs burn in fire and he could taste a fine stream of coppery blood on his tongue, as his rough hand clutched the side of his monstrous mattress covered in thick soft fur. Sif who towered over him, frowned at him disapprovingly.

"I think you should go to the healers" Volstagg handed Thor a small bowl of homemade medicine that looked like sewer fluid to Thor.

"No" Thor said. "The healing room is pack enough. And the healers are busy"

"Don't be stupid!" Sif snapped at last.

Thor waved her off idly, forcing down the bitter medication. He coughed, willing for whatever he just swallowed not to back up.

"Friend, you need a new recipe for…this. Might I suggest some sugar" Thor joked, handing the empty bowl back.

"Thor, if you get worst I will personally drag you to the healers even if I have to tie you up" Sif said sternly.

"Interesting"

"I am serious Thor!"

Thor heaved sigh. "Come now, this but a little bruise"

"I think cracking four ribs is a little more than a bruise!"

"I've endured worst. And anyway, how has the search come along? Has Heimdall seen anything yet?" He asked, deliberately changing the topic.

"No" Volstagg admitted. "The casket has not been seen or found and I fear it may have been lost after so many hours"

Thor nodded.

He expected as much, but there is nothing to be done now. At least they had the cursed crown prince detained. All hope is not lost yet. Even if Jotunheim had obtained the casket, they should not be so ready to make a mess of things with their crown prince being held prisoner on Asgard.

"Make sure that Jotun does not escape" Thor said.

"Yes my prince" Sif and Volstagg bowed.

After some talks and jokes, Sif and Volstagg left, allowing Thor to rest.

Sleep found Thor quickly, but so did nightmare.

Thor tosses and turn, cold sweat breaking from his fair skin. There was darkness and a terrible cold that seemed to suck the breath out of Thor's lungs and seeped painfully into the marrow of his bones.

In his nightmare, in that world of blackness, it consists of nothing but fear…fear with such an intensity likeThor had never knew it. Drifting in a void of oblivion, red monstrous eyes of the Jotun flashes and disappears, black tendril likened fingers seemed to curl and tightened all over Thor's limbs, holding him immobile even as he struggled and yanked. He opened his mouth to shout, but no voice left his lips.

Hollow laughter chortled and echoed.

_"Shall I sing you a lullaby to close your eyes…?"_ Voice so soft and harsh whispered as if a tangible thing, caressing him.

Thor growled; his eyes so wide, the fullness of his brilliant sapphire could be seen as it darted frantically all about him, as if willing for his eyes to see a light. His breath shallow and fast, his heart thundered.

_"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes…"_ Inky vine curled over Thor's naked neck. _"Goodbye…"_ The sinister face of the Jotun prince appeared suddenly.

Thor jolted awake, his eyes snapped open and he thought he saw for a split of a second, a pair of venomous red eyes and sharp teeth hovering against the impenetrable darkness that surrounded him. A weight was on his chest, deadly coldness brushed his throat.

He howled in horror. Rolling to his side at once, he called mjolnir to him and leaped right off his bed, tearing down the thick curtains that surrounded his wide bed. His weapon smashed through the pole of his bed to Thor's hand.

Silvery moonlight ray poured onto his mattress as he stumbled and whipped around, his eyes wild as his frantic gaze swept his messy room.

There was no one. Nothing...

He panted, his breath forming mist. Frosts were already starting to creep over his glassy windows.

Thor coughed; his chest ached terribly. His naked body shivered in cold and adrenaline.

This unnatural coldness…everything, the nightmare too perhaps, it is the working of that cursed monster he is sure!

Thor gritted his jaws in irritation and annoyance as he drops mjolnir down by his feet, swiping his trembling hands down his features, feeling like a fool. A fool that jumps at his own shadows.

Damn it! Damn it all! That damn Jotun dog is making a fool of him!

And so the Jotun is, night after night after night, drowning him in cold, such like he had never felt. And in spite, Thor let Loki rot in his dungeon.

* * *

Thunders crackled and rumbled over Asgard, the sky thick in grey clouds that flashes dangerously. The maids and servants around him gasped and scream; shouting for guards as Loki walked indifferently into the glorious dining hall as if it were his own.

Beautiful and tediously picked bouquet of flower sat all along the long table of the Allfather. There was no breakfast yet, but he did not care; strolling over as maids fled in fear of him.

The fur he wore were smeared in dried blood and stained with filth, his once neat silken locks were in a state of disarray, as if he were a madman.

He has had enough of that decadent cell!

He could hear the pounding of many boots. More guards were coming for him no doubt.

He hummed idly; moving to pick up a bowl of fruit intended as decor off the counter and sat himself down upon the Allfather's golden seat at the head of the table, just in time for the hordes of angry guards to pour in from doors on either side.

Thunder cracked deafeningly. A thicket of spears were pointed at him, but he remained indifferent, picking at the bunch of oval purple fruits in the ornate glass bowl.

"That's enough!" Thor's thunderous voice boomed, as he strode over the tide of guards to Loki's side; his red cape bellowing behind him.

The golden prince was positively fuming by then, at the verge of snapping.

He will not have the Jotun prisoner undermine his authority! He will not have the damn thing play him for a fool! And he will definitely not have that monster sitting on Odin's seat!

"Get up!" Thor snarled; his fingers curled into a tight fist, resisting the urge to use mjolnir, strapped so temptingly at his belt.

Loki lifted his gaze at the prince, mock amusement evident in his eyes, as if to say, _make me_.

"How the hospitality of Asgard has deteriorated" Loki drawled, turning back to his little purple fruits, plucking yet another from the bunch.

Thor snatched the bowl and smashed it on the floor.

"Hospitality is the privilege of guests! Not thieves and murderers!"

"Ah…" Loki sounded surprise; lifting his gaze to Thor again. "You accuse me of thievery yet you have found nothing on me. You accuse me of being a murderer, yet I only kill to defend myself. Should I have let your soldiers put an axe to my head? Or perhaps a few spears through my guts while they are at it?"

Thor gritted his jaws, his eyes flashed dangerously. He was not very good with words on the best of days, what more when he had a headache the size of Asgard.

He will not be made to look like a dullard in front of his men! He will not play this game!

"That is enough! I have no time for your word games!" Thor said.

"How disappointing"

"You will return to your cell now!"

Loki slammed his hand on the table hard; standing to his feet, he turned his blood red eyes at Thor. "No" He said firmly. "I am the crown prince of Jotunheim! And I will be respected as one!" He declared.

"You speak of respect yet you show your host none!"

"I apologize for any offense I might have caused due to cultural _differences_!"

Thor snorted.

"Bow before me as any honourable guest in my father's house would and then perhaps we would talk of respect and this difference you speak!"

Fury and indignant flashed before those blood red eyes, Loki squared his shoulder and took a proud step towards Thor, staring him straight in the eye.

"The only way you will have my head lower than yours or any Aesir is if you take it off my shoulders" He gritted.

"Then there is nothing to speak of" Thor growled, taking a step back. "Seize him!" He commanded.

The guards stirred, but none took a step closer to the Jotun.

Loki raised his brows; then let out a mocking laughter as he spread his arms. He knew that none dare touch him, least his icy skin scorch their flesh.

"What is the matter?! Seize him!" Thor commanded.

Still none move.

Loki laughed.

With the lack of sleep and a pounding head, Thor has had enough. Without thinking, without caring anymore, Thor grabbed Loki's upper arm.

At once, excruciating pain speared both the princes arm.

Loki howled.

Thor clenched his jaws in pain but at once tightened his blistering fingers even more, knowing that the monster is in as much pain as he is. Watching in grim satisfaction as the beast cried in agony, watching in grim satisfaction as the monster's expression twisted in torment, seeking to wrench its burning arm free.

* * *

**Please review... Flames are accepted.**

**I hope you guys like the story...**


	2. Darkness and Light

**Sorry for the late update**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter**

**Please review.**

**Flames are accepted**

* * *

**Darkness and Light**

"Unhand me you pig!" Loki shrieked; ice blade bloomed in his other hand. His eyes were wild in pain and fury, his lips pulled back in a snarl, his teeth bare.

Thor shoved Loki away in that split of a second just before the plunging dagger tore through his arm.

Loki let out a scream of rage, his crimson eyes glaring at Thor murderously, his ebony locks wild, dangling over his cruel face. Blood flowed from where the damnable Aesir had grabbed him.

"Have enough dog?" Thor stood tall and proud; looking condescendingly at the Jotun as he held moljnir in his unscathed hand.

Loki hissed in indignant and fury.

He will not be spoken as if he were nothing! He had never been nothing! He is Loki! The Crown prince of Jotunheim! And those who looked down upon him will pay in blood!

"You will pay for this!" He snarled and charged, swishing his ice dagger.

Thor swung mjolnir, missing Loki as the Jotun leaped through the air and over the mass of guards in fits of agility, landing smoothly on his sandaled feet. The gems in Loki's hair glinted. The guards came at him at once with spears, surrounding him from every corner.

_"Ignis!"_ Loki hissed in a deep rumbling voice. And with a wave of his hand, emerald flame blazed, spread with terrifying speed through the room.

The guards roared and howled as they dance away from the flame, as they tore at their burning capes.

Thor charged through the blaze at Loki in fury.

He saw red! His expression contorted in rage.

Loki hissed, barely dancing out of Thor's swinging blows he leaped over Thor again; and letting out a battle cry this time, he plunged his blade down Thor's back as hard as he could. The ice blade broke at its hilt when the tip stabbed through Thor's armor, piercing into flesh.

Thor let out a howl, but with alarming grace he turns and smashes moljnir against Loki's chest with all the anger that was in him, shattering bones.

Loki let out a cry, as he fell onto the hard ground as if a rag doll.

Thunders clapped.

Loki coughed, spattering blood onto the marble floor as hot boiling pain began to rapidly fill his heaving chest.

"You dare attack the Son of Odin!" Thor roared, wrenching out the icy blade. "You will pay!"

He raised mjolnir.

His face was pale and he was shaking in fury. All thoughts of diplomacy, all thoughts of the casket of winter, all thoughts of the prince of Jotunheim were far gone from his mind. The runt before him is nothing more than a monster deserving death!

Loki's eyes widen, and for once in his life, he knew fear, as he watched moljnir coming down at him. He hissed; bringing his arms up to shield himself.

"Beast!" Thor cursed.

The force of moljnir broke Loki's vambrance and shatters the bones beneath; a long sharp broken piece rip right through Loki's skin. Loki let out a terrible scream of agony, doubling over when Thor raised his hammer the second time, seeking to finish this beast, seeking to crack open its skull.

"Stop!" A voice shouted suddenly.

A second of hesitation was all it took for Loki to murmur his spell and vanish just in time for moljnir to smash down. The impact crack the marble ground.

Lightning flashed.

"No!" Thor cried, snapping his angry gaze up to see who dared distract him.

It was Frigga. The Queen of Asgard, clad in a flowing gown of glittering gold. Her face is beautiful and slender, neither young nor old. Her golden locks were braided over her lovely head and her eyes were the color of sapphire. Her usually gentle expression was harsh and stern; clearly unimpressed at what had happened.

_"Flagro evanesco"_ She whispered, giving a wave of her slender fingers, snuffing the crackling flames in a motion.

"My queen" The guards bowed.

"Mother" Thor said.

"I will speak to my son alone. You are all dismissed" She commanded.

The guards did not need telling twice as they started to fill out of the room at once.

"Find that Jotun and have him chained!" Thor growled at them.

Frigga said nothing, waiting till the last of the guards to leave, before she turned to round at Thor in anger.

"Mot-"

"What were you thinking Thor?!" Frigga flared. "Had you killed that Jotun, there would have been war!"

"If it's a war they want, then a war they will get!" Thor growled.

"Thor!"

"They broke into our home and took what is ours. If I were father, I would have brought our army to Jotunheim and kill every one of those beast. What I show them now is mercy!"

"Mercy?! By butchering their prince?!"

"Mercy by only butchering their prince when I have the reason to butcher them all!"

"And damn Asgard into another thousand years of war?!"

"Father would have done it! He would have showed them their place!"

Frigga tightened her lips as she looked at Thor; then after a moment, her eyes softened. Thor is trying too hard to be Odin, when he had not the slightest notion of who Odin truly is. Thor only knows the face of Odin the stern father, and he hears stories of Odin the conqueror.

Frigga shook her head sadly.

"No Thor…your father would have shown mercy" She said softly. "You see him through the eyes of a boy that hears of the glory of war. You see him as a conqueror, but he is so much more than that. He is a king my son. And king knows mercy when there is room for it"

Thor looked far from convince, but Frigga did not push it. Thor needs to find it in himself to rule as he sees fit, not how he thinks Odin would see fit. Her son has much to learn.

Frigga heaved a sigh, as she brushed Thor's stray strands from his tired face.

"My son… Without your father, there is no cage on Asgard powerful enough to hold that sorcerer, nor chain strong enough to bind him"

"…"

"So why is he still here? Think" She said.

"Perhaps he cannot return to Jotunheim. He does not have the means to?" Thor guessed.

"No Thor. He has magic enough to return as he has to travel here"

"Then wh-" It took a second before Thor looked at her with the sudden realization. "The casket is still here" He murmured.

Frigga smiled.

"Yes… but if not, there is something else that he seeks here. And I fear what that might be" She reach down to touch Thor's hand gently. "The most terrifying foes are the ambitious ones, for they would flatter you one moment and slit your throat the next. There is nothing they would not do. So watch him Thor"

* * *

Rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning struck over the dark firmament. The wind howled like cries of wolves and the rain poured as if someone had rip a hole through the vast space above.

Loki wheezed, he coughed, blood sputtered from his gasping lips like black vomit, trickling down his chin to the filthy stone ground. A hand pressed hard against the wall by his side for support as he stumbled down the reeking alley.

His lungs were on fire; his every breath was agony, as if drawing scalding oil down his lungs. He could barely breathe; his lungs rapidly drown in his own blood. He struggles to keep his eyes apart, he struggles to put one foot in front of the other, pushing himself along. The damage to his shattered ribs and punctured lungs were so extensive that not even his seid could heal.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was dying, but he refused to accept it.

He'd be damn if he died now!

He clenched his jaws, fire burning in his veins.

And he vowed that Thor will pay for this! He vowed that Asgard will pay for this! He will not die here! He refused to die before he sees Asgard burn to the ground! Before he sees the blood of Aesir pour! Before he hears the screams of their women and cries of their children! Before he sits on the Golden throne of Asgard with her city on her knees!

He will not die before he sees these things come to pass. He will not allow it!

He let out a violent cough; his knees buckled sending him crashing to the ground. He whimpered letting his body sagged down against the filthy wall. His head pounded, his broken body jerked, shivered and shook as rain drenched him.

The coppery scent of blood was thick in the air and there were slick wet noise crackling from his shattered arm by his side.

Slowly, he looked down upon his broken forearm. The jagged piece of his broken bone that tore right through his elbow was prominent and bloody. The metal of his broken vambrance were jammed deep into his bloody forearm.

Squeaks of large starving brown rats echoed through the stinking alley. One or two were nibbling and licking the trail of blood he left just a little away. And more were scurrying along the filthy wall and dirty drain. He could see them darting across the place, from shadow to shadow, all crowding closer and closer to him. The stench of his blood is attracting them; the stench of a dying creature is drawing them in.

He is losing a lot of blood and fast.

No seid could close his wounds if he did not first pluck out the wretched metal embedded deep in his flesh or pushed the jagged piece of his bone back into his skin or removed the fracture bone that puncture his lungs; slowly drowning him in his own blood.

Loki let out a soft whimper of anguish, as his only functioning hand shakily reached to unclasp the leather that held his vambrance in place. He needed to remove them least he bleed to death.

Slick wetness whispered.

Loki drew in a shuddering gasp; his trembling fingers grabbed the metal. He braised himself. And in a motion, he hauled the bloody metal right off his flesh, the sharp bended pieces dug out a chunk of tissue.

Blood poured.

Excruciating pain shot up his entire limb. Like fire! Like hell storm it rips through his entire being!

"Argh!" Loki let out a strangled scream, gritting his jaws so hard it hurts, his abdomen clenched, his head bowed. His entire body trembled in anguish and agony as he clumsily dropped the bloody metal onto the ground with a clank.

"Ugh... uh..." He moaned, rapidly suffocating in his own blood, letting his head collapse back against the hard structure behind him.

He swallowed, coughed and sputtered. It is not done yet.

His eyes wondered back to his protruding bone.

What needs to be done have to be done.

He drew in a deep breath through his dilating nostril and slowly, shakily, his hand shifted over to his bloodied and shattered forearm, hovering over the jutted bone. He let out a soft whimper, clenching his jaws tight as his fingers trembled, his breath coming in frantic and shallow pants.

Without giving himself the chance of doubt he started pushing the bone in.

At once, pain, excruciating pain speared through him, through the very core of his being, so wholly it numbed even his shrieking mind. Loki let out a loud howl of agony, his toes curled; his eyes snapped shut in pure torture as tears of pain seeped beneath his tight lids.

Inch by inch, his bone eased through torn tissues. He could feel the wet crackling of wet raw flesh and blood, his tissues tearing to make way for it. His entire body shook as he forced himself to push further. And at one point, the pain was so intense, so excruciating that for a moment his mind blanked and he thought couldn't push further.

Just a little more... A little more, he urged himself.

"Norms!" He gasped, forcing the last of his bone in.

He coughed, blood and mucus dribbled from his lips, his lungs burn and he collapsed, his head hit the pavement. Rain caresses down his anguished face; his eyes were wide and blank as he struggled to breathe.

How long Loki lay on his side, clutching his shattered forearm he could not tell. He slept and he wakes and he slept again. His seid that was healing him drained every drop of his strength.

Hours bleed into days.

His body burn with fever as his wounds festered. And for the first time he shivered in cold. Something he had never felt before.

He was plunged from one nightmare to the next.

He dreamt of blood, he dreamt of fire. He dreamt of darkness coming for him, inky black tendrils like claws, reaching for him, dark deformed shapes dancing all about him. And mangled creatures the shape of man, hundreds and hundreds of them, coming for him, moving erratically, their thin limbs jerked, throwing one in front of the other, dirty broken nails clawed the bloody ground, and some move as if serpents, slithering towards him. They let out ululating wails and sobs and their wide mouth was as black as the abyss.

Loki feared them.

"Stay away from me!" He bellowed in pure naked terror, seeking to run from them.

But they were fast, slithering as if their bodies were boneless. And soon he was surrounded. He turned round and round, seeing them all around him, and without warning a bony hand jerks forth and grabbed his ankle hard.

Loki screamed, jolting him awake.

For nights he dreamt of death, of evil untold coming for him.

It was always the same dream, and in those dream there was always a little girl with wild unruly ebony locks staring at him, watching his every move with crimson eyes filled with malice and hate.

"Come to me...my dearest father..." She would hiss as if a serpent. "Come..."

Her face was frightening; half rotted away while the other was pale and dead.

Loki knew her, and he feared her wrath.

Hela, the daughter he sacrificed a long time ago, in exchange for knowledge of the darkest of sorcery. Sorcery that drew its strength from the realm of the dead.

She never forgave him, swearing to drag his wretched soul down into her burning flames when his time comes. And so she eagerly waits for him, rejoice with every dark spell he cast, for every such spell ate away a small bit of Loki and every such spell drew her closer, thinning Loki's veil between the living and the dead, until she could finally reach through to grab him.

But until then, she will haunt his every resting moment.

By the third day, his feverish mind was so disoriented he could barely tell if he was awake or asleep, or if he was sitting or lying on the mucky stone ground, or if anything were real or the illusion of his own burning mind.

He was so jumbled; he thought he had been dreaming when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer and closer to him. A hot rough hand touches his shoulder, the touch so gentle, Loki had thought he imagined it.

He let out a soft moan, forcing his heavy lids apart. His vision was blurry and foggy.

"Drink" A deep voice said, placing the tip of a wineskin against Loki's parched lips.

The voice was strangely familiar, yet Loki could not place it.

"Who...?" Loki murmured groggily.

"Thor"

"Thor..." The name tasted bitter on his tongue.

Fury and anger surged in him suddenly like a terrible beast. He wanted to rise up and spit in his face, he wanted to put a dagger through the monster's beating heart and carve it right out of his chest for what he had done!

He turned his cracked lips away from the wineskin.

"Here to mock a dying creature?" Loki sneered.

"No. Drink" Thor said again, putting the tip to Loki's lips.

"What poison!" He spat.

"None. I do not desire your life"

Loki let out a soft chuckle, his chest hurts.

"Oh why Aesir...?" He smiled, design to irritate. "You favour a Jotun pet in your court...?"

Thor snorted.

A Jotun pet? If Loki was the pet, he'd be the very sort to rip open the throat of the one that feed him. No thank you. Jotuns have no honour. The only things they respect were strength and power.

"I am no fool Jotun. A living prince is much more useful than a dead one"

"No frost giant will bend the knee to you for me" Loki sneered bitterly, looking up upon the face that hovered over him.

Thor said nothing.

The sun behind the prince hurt Loki's eyes.

Another question came to mind. How is Thor touching him without hurting him too badly?

He focused his eyes on the prince for a moment, before letting his gaze slip to the gentle hand on his shoulder. Thor's hand was covered in black leather, no doubt infused with seid.

"How considerate..." Loki mocked.

Thor did not rise to the bait, concern evident on his face, as he looked worriedly over the state of the Jotun.

Loki looked like dead itself. Surrounded by at least a dozen stiff rat carcasses, he was soil in his own shit and piss; his feverish body oiled with sweat and dried blood was circling with flies. His cheeks were gnawed, his skin stretch tight over his high cheek bones; his hair in tangled mess and the fur he wore was mangy and filthy. The wound of Loki's shattered forearm were festering badly, the bones that had healed had grown the wrong way, crippling the Jotun's left hand and he could hear him wheeze with every desperate draw of breath.

This creature looked nothing like the proud warrior that had slaughtered Thor's guards in cold blood on the first day. But Thor would be a fool if he thought that Loki had been tamed. Loki is anything but tame. Merely weaken for the moment.

And even now, there is a raging fire that burns ever brighter, hotter, in the depths of those blood red eyes. The sort that enthrals Thor, the same sort that send thrills of excitement inching down his spine when he hunted wild animals.

Loki is feral, fierce and deadly dangerous. Loki is a child of winter, with the will of fire.

"Drink" Thor gave the wineskin a shake.

The sound of slugging water in the skin reminded Loki of his thirst.

"Take it" Thor urge.

Loki glared at Thor with contempt, his jaws clenched tight for such a long moment that Thor thought that Loki was going to refuse. Then suddenly, Loki's hand reached up to grudgingly fumble at the skin.

"Let go!" Loki gritted stubbornly. He wanted to hold it himself but he was too weak; dropping the skin before he could put it to his lips. He cursed.

"Here" Thor helped him; slipping a hand beneath Loki's sweaty skull, he lifted it at an angle and tipped the water into Loki's lips.

He watched Loki drink eagerly, the water from his mouth, dribbled down his chin. Even when clouded with the hatred and disgust all Aesir held for Jotuns, Thor cannot deny that this beast fascinates him, as he let his cerulean eyes roam over the creature he had grew up hearing vile stories of.

Loki drank and he drank till he felt sick. Then he turned his lips away and Thor stopped tipping.

* * *

Mists of frost swirled and rise, retracting and extending, curling beneath titan pillars of ice, endowed with great carvings of serpents that slithered over its great height, their eyes gleaming with the reddest of rubies. At least a dozen pillars stood over the vast hall that seems to stretch endlessly.

Before Laufey's throne of steel and ice, his prodigal sons stood before him, holding the casket of ancient winter to their king.

Oh how long had Laufey wished for her. How long had Laufey yearned for her; yearned to restore the crumbling Jotunheim back to its formal glory once more.

For centuries, he had dreamt of nothing else! Oh how many times in his moments of anger and blind rage had he vowed that the day the casket is return to him, he would pay back the debt he owed Asgard with interest! He would pay them back all that they had done to Jotunheim and more! A hundred folds more!

But right now, he could find neither joy nor triumph even when the casket is finally before him.

How could he? When it came at the cost of Loki! The child of his body! His first born!

"Why have you brought her back to me?" Laufey whispered. His crimson gaze was as harsh and as cold as winter, anger sweltering beneath his icy demeanour. "Do you think I would sacrifice your brother for this?!" Laufey roared, standing at once to his feet.

"This is what Loki wants" Helblindi said.

"He knows not what he wants! He knows nothing!"

"He knows that you would not allow him to do this! Make dam understand, is what Loki said to me"

"And what is it that I should understand, Helblindi?" Laufey growled, stepping down from his throne, towering over Helblindi and Býleistr.

The royal guards around the room stiffened.

"That... That his life is his to sacrifice..."

"Loki had not a single notion of what life is! He would sacrifice everything for nothing!" Laufey spat.

"He sacrifices everything for our sake!" Helblindi said, straightening up as he looked his dam in the eye.

Jotuns are generally harsh and tough people who showed little sentiment even in the face of death. They spit at death, fearing it not. But their dam had always been soft when it came to the matters of Loki.

And Helblindi understood it.

Many in their House has a soft spot for Loki; the little fiery treasure of Laufey's House.

While Jotuns are not emotional or affectionate by nature, Loki is wild fire; fierce and temperamental, demanding and feral. And ever since a child, he always has a way of slithering into the hearts of the most hardened warriors, stirring be it anger, passion, hatred, vengeance, enthralment or simply fondness.

"Use this casket to raise an army stronger than Jotunheim has ever seen! This is what he wants!" Helblindi said. "He wants us to live! Not just survive, not just cling pathetically onto life at the end of the universe!" And when Laufey said nothing, Helblindi cried. "Our people are dying my king! What life do we have?! What life do you see?!"

Still Laufey remained silent; his crimson eyes looked back down at casket of ancient winter between Heldlindi's hands. There was nothing to read on the severe edge of Laufey's face, even as turmoil of emotions brew beneath his icy facade.

Suddenly Býleistr spoke.

"Dam. When the time comes and there is no army, Asgard will crush us. Whether you will it or not, a war is coming"

"Yes..." Laufey's eyes roamed the smooth glowing casket.

Another war.

Loki seeks another war in the name of Jotunheim. Despite what Loki had told Helblindi, despite what Helblindi or Býleistr would believe of their brother's cleverly woven lies, Laufey knew better.

This is not about Jotunheim, at least not entirely. Loki wants to prove something. Loki is always trying to prove something to Laufey, to Farbauti, to the realm even, when he needed to prove nothing.

Slowly, Laufey lid his large hand over the icy smoothness of the casket. It hummed to him a song of old winter. He watched the glow brightened and dimmed and brightens again. The icy blue radiance within ripples and stirs gently, like the moving of slow flowing water. It was as if she was calling for him. Her true master; to rise up and take what is offered!

"Loki will have his army. The time has come to pay the debt long due. This will be a glory measured in blood..." Laufey rasped.

He will not lose Loki. He will have the child of his body, his first born, and heir back, whatever the cost. He will set all nine realms on fire if that is what it took. If it is a war Loki wants, then a war Laufey will give to him.

* * *

Loki's clenched hard against the ebony sheets beneath him, his sweaty locks stuck to his face as he drew in deep wheezing breath. His chest ached. Shards of broken bones still dug at his lungs. In truth, he should have been dead. It was his seid that had kept him alive, struggling to mend his punctured lungs, draining him to within an inch of his life.

Half a dozen healers stood all around Thor's massive bed.

"You have to break the bones again" One of the healer instructed Thor, as Thor gingerly held Loki's useless arm.

"Loki…" Thor started, only to be viciously cut off by Loki.

"Do it! You broke it, now you will fix it" He hissed.

Thor frowned, shifting his gaze back at the stubborn Jotun.

Loki was sweating, his chest heaving erratically and Thor could see the shifting of every one of his bended ribs that had healed terribly too. He was a complete mess, despite Thor's attempts to clean him up.

The healers gave Loki a metallic bit to bite on, so that he would not bite off his own tongue, while Thor straightened Loki's useless arm as best as he could. It was jagged and bended in all the wrong direction.

Slowly, Thor wraps his gloved fingers over the first odd bend, and felt the abnormal growth of bone beneath Loki's skin. He let his eyes close for a moment and took in a deep breath.

Any Aesir in his position would have been more than happy to break Loki's bones. They'd certainly take great joy in slowly snapping the Jotun's bone and watch him writhe and scream in agony. Watch that smug arrogant face twist in torment.

But not Thor.

Thor had never been one for cruelty. He did not relish in the agony and suffering of his enemies. If he was to kill, he had always done so swiftly. A quick and clean death.

Loki took in short shallow breath as Thor's large hand wrapped about his now bony forearm.

"Look away" Thor said.

Still Loki stared on as the large gloved hand began to tighten. His heart drummed, his fingers clenched against Thor's sweaty sheet.

"Look away!"

"Do it!" Loki growled, biting hard against the bit.

Thor did. Thor broke Loki's bones. There was a loud sharp crack as if the snapping of a great branch.

Pain, the pain was fire; like a thousand blades stabbing, tearing through Loki's arm. He howled, biting down so hard on the metallic bit his jaws ached, his abdomen clenched, veins drawing down the side of his sweaty neck.

Without waiting, Thor went to break the next bend and the next mercilessly, feeling the hard bone crunch beneath his cruel grip.

"Uhhh!" Loki let out agonizing screams that filled the entire room. His were eyes shut tight in torment, his toes curled in pain, his heels dug the mattress and his nails rip the fabric beneath him.

"Almost there! You are almost there!" Thor gritted, snapping another bend. He had to forcefully pull Loki back once or twice when the Jotun twisted away from him.

Loki could feel every sharp break his bone, he could feel the fracture and crack of his bone seconds before they snap to the tremendous force it was twisted out of its position.

"Thor!" Loki cried in agony, his fingers flew to latch onto Thor's upper arm just as Thor broke the last of his bone.

Fire sheered down both Thor and Loki's arm.

"Are you done?!" Loki spat, digging his dark nails deeper, breaking skin and drawing blood.

Thor clenched his jaws in pain, but did not shake Loki away. He simply looked at the Jotun.

"Yes" He said.

Loki had lost his bit and his eyes were flashing dangerously. His breath came in shallow wheezing pants, his entire body shaking in agony and beads of sweat were rolling down his temple. His ebony tresses were in tangled clumps, stray strands, dangled over the Jotun's face.

"It is over" Thor's gaze was soft and warm, so contrasted Loki's hard and vicious ones.

Loki frowned at what he saw.

There was no joy in Thor's eyes; there was no sick satisfaction or cruel laughter in those pale cerulean eyes Loki had expected to find. It was as if this Aesir did not relish in his pain.

"It is done" Thor rasped lowered the shattered forearm as Loki withdrew his blistering fingers.

"..."

"Rest" Thor place a hand over Loki's shoulder, guiding him back to bed.

The healers handed Thor six iron rods; instructing him to arrange them about Loki's shattered forearm and tightly wrap them in bandage.

Loki watched silently as Thor did it all without difficulty. Those large hands were not as clumsy as Loki thought a spoilt prince would surely be. They knew exactly what they were doing, and they were careful not to give him unnecessary pain.

Strange, Loki thought.

What is Thor scheming? Isn't Loki the enemy? Shouldn't Thor be taking every opportunity to hurt him? To give him more pain?

If Loki had been in Thor's position, he would have made sure he suffered, delivering as much pain as possible. Perhaps even take the opportunity to snap a few more bones that did not need breaking.

Loki looked away, his expression blank.

He'd be damn if Thor knew his 'gentleness' unnerve him to no end.

He understood anger, he understood hatred, he understood cruelty and torture, but this tenderness Thor was showing him, he couldn't understand it. And he decided he hated it. He hated what he could not understand.

* * *

It is that dream again. The same one he had night after night after night.

Loki panted; his entire body shook in cold dripping fear. His eyes were wide as he turned round and round, taking in the sea of death that surrounded him. Rotting, deformed bodies were crawling towards him, seeking to drag him under.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed, his heart hammered, slamming hard against this rib cage.

There was no where to run, there was no where he could escape. They were all around him. They moaned, flailing hands jerk forth, one after the other.

And he saw her again, standing in a distance in her tattered nightdress. Her head was bowed, thick wild ebony locks dangled over her terrible face, hiding them from sight.

"You will not have me! Not yet!" Loki bellowed. "Do you hear me daughter?! You will not have me this night!"

She laughed a cold ringing laughter that seemed to fill the entirety of Loki's mind.

"I will have you father" She said, lifting her head. Her wild black hair fell away from her half rotted face. Her eyes were red and terrible.

And all at once Loki could feel her hateful eyes everywhere. All about him!

She smiled, all her teeth were razor sharp.

"You are mine!" She shrilled.

Hundreds and hundreds of bony hands shot up from the inky blackness beneath Loki's feet and grabbed him. Loki screamed, wrenching his feet away only to be caught by another pair of hand and another. He trip, falling down for a terrifying moment. Hands shot up to grab him. His chest, his arms, his legs, his hair, his neck, seeking to drag him under.

"Get off me!" He screamed and he screamed in horror, in cold terror, kicking and twisting wildly; jerking loose his arms only to be captured by another three more.

He could smell their decadent flesh all over, hear the creaking of their brittle bone, he bit off one rotting finger when they sought to shut him up. Reeking blood, poured into his lips.

He coughed.

His guts lurched and twisted, sickening him to vomiting.

"Hela!" The cry came out of him with all his worst anguish and terror. Tears were streaking down his face.

Suddenly, there was a flash of white blinding light. The dead moaned and groaned in fear and pain, loosening their grip.

At once, Loki fought to his feet and ran! He ran as fast as he could towards the light. His shaking feet stomped and cracked the bones beneath him.

"Loki!" Loki heard Hela shrieked in fury.

The white light seemed to spread, chasing away the darkness until they were far away from him. He ran and he ran, his chest ached to bursting and still he ran till he could scarcely breathe.

He stopped, panting hard, his eyes look about him. There was nothing but brilliant whiteness. He had never seen this place before.

Where is he?

"In your subconscious" A deep voice answered suddenly, shocking Loki. He turned full around at once.

There was an Aesir man clad fully in pristine white standing a little away from him. His hair and beard were white; his face wrinkled but there was a sort of firm authority in them. A golden eye patch cover one of his eyes, and the other was of the deepest blue Loki had ever seen. It was kind and warm, gentle and loving, as it looked upon Loki without a shard of hatred or anger or judgment.

"Odin Borson" Loki hissed, his eyes narrowed with hatred.

"Yes Loki" Odin walked towards the Jotun.

"How are you here?" Loki snapped.

"Blood magic is a terrible thing little prince. And sometimes, it creates a link between the caster and the victim" Odin motioned to himself. "But of course, you know that already. As to how I _can_ be here, the barrier of your mind is weak tonight"

"What do you want?"

"No need to get so defensive" Odin smiles kindly.

"..."

"I trust you know that one of us is going to die?"

"Yes" Loki said proudly. "And what will you do about it?"

"Nothing I can do without killing you or breaking your mind" Odin lowered himself to sit on the brilliant white floor. "And I will do neither at the moment"

"..."

"Sit" He commanded, looking up at the Jotun.

"What happened to that witch?" Loki asked, ignoring Odin's command.

Odin smiled. "You do not have to sleep in fear every night Loki...I can give you peace. You want peace don't you?"

There was a heartbeat where neither spoke. Loki stared at Odin in contempt.

Yes, he wanted peace. He wanted to close his eyes and find relief.

Oh how long has it been since he last slept without fear, since he last slept without screaming in blood curdling terror. It's been so long. He could not remember what peace felt like anymore. It had been so long that he had given up finding it.

But now…Odin is giving him a choice to have it once again.

He did not trust the shrewd old man.

"You. You will give me peace? Your enemy" Loki hissed.

"Yes. And since we are here because of seid, we will play by its first rule, should you choose it" Odin said. "Do you know the rule little prince?"

"Equal exchange...To create you must destroy. To gain you must give something in return" Loki muttered.

Odin nodded. "Yes. A beautiful and a terrible thing isn't it? And the darker the sorcery the more terrible the price...sometimes more terrible than we could have imagined"

"..."

"But I am not unreasonable. I will give you this peace little prince, and in return, you will allow me here every night"

"Why?" Loki demanded.

Such a small price for peace, he did not believe it was out of Odin's good bleeding heart. Odin did not become the greatest conqueror in all the realms by being kind.

"An old man likes company" Odin said.

* * *

I hope you had enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for such a late update... T T

Please Review.

Flames are accepted


	3. Fighting Fire with Fire

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**I hope you will like this chapter**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Boring? Let me know**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Fighting Fire with Fire**

The bowl of steaming stew smashed onto the cold hard floor and the pitcher of sweetened wine was flung across the room, shattering the mirror that hung on the wall to bits.

"Get out!" Loki struck the trembling maid.

She sobbed, stumbling back; her slender fingers clutched her bruised cheek. Her cerulean eyes were brimming with tears, and she was terrified of him.

Terror… Loki knew the look of terror in the eyes of another. He sees it all the time, and it gave him a sense of satisfaction. But there was something else too in her brilliant eyes. Disgust and revulsion. And that, Loki could not take.

"S-sir…" She squeaked. "The ki-"

"Get out!" He bellowed; stomping over he raised his hand again and struck her hard across her face.

She fell, her golden locks in dishevel, tumbling down over her shoulder. She wept.

"Mon-ster…" She gasped before she could stop herself.

This angered Loki even more, his expression darkened, his magic flared and crackled uncontrollably.

"Get up and go! Or I will hit you again!" Loki hissed.

She whimpered, standing quickly to her feet she ran towards the door.

Monster! Monster!

Just as her slender fingers touch the knob, the door swung open and she slammed hard against Thor's chest.

"Wow! Careful there my dear" Thor laughed, catching her before she fell back.

"My ki-ng" She stammered.

The moment Thor saw the tears in her eyes and the bruise on her cheek, all laughter and smiles were wiped from his face. His expression darkened, as he lifted his gaze to look at Loki.

"I'm sorry…" She sobbed, her finger wipe furiously at her tears. She was so embarrassed. She was made of sterner stuff than this. She knew she was… yet…

"No" Thor rasped, returning his gaze to her. "I am sorry. You do not need to serve this beast anymore. Take the day off" He said, her thumb rubbing circles over the shoulder.

"Thank you my king"

"Go" He took a step back and allow her to pass.

She nodded, and wiping her tears she took off down the hall.

Thor clenched his jaws as he entered the room, slamming the door shut behind him harder than he meant to. Anger, rage, bubbling in him again with every step he took towards the beast and not even the frost in the room could cool his blood.

The fact that Loki was still standing tall and proud after what he had done, angered Thor even more. There was no sign of remorse, or shame or fear of being caught. As far as Loki was concern, what he had done was acceptable.

"What was that?" Thor growled, stepping into the middle of the room.

"Discipline"

"For what?!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because she is my servant!"

"Ah…and you care for every one of them. How sweet" He mocked.

His crimson eyes bore into Thor's cerulean ones.

"You will not do it again" Thor rumbled.

"I didn't know that a king would bother with a lowly servant"

"Then let me make this clear to you" Thor stepped towards Loki. "You come into my home and you steal from me and yet I still make you my guest. But if you abuse my servants one more time, if you so much as touch any of them again, I will show you no more mercy"

Loki smirked as he watched Thor's dark expression.

"You are starting to speak like a king" He said.

"…"

"I will abuse no more servants your grace" He took a step towards Thor and leans forth, dangerously close, and he whispered into Thor's ear. "The next one... I will kill..."

Thor shoved him away.

Loki laughed, shifting pass Thor with a languid motion towards the bed.

"Loki! Look at me!" Thor caught Loki's shoulder only to be jerked off.

"Don't touch me Aesir!" Loki spat.

"What is the matter with you?!" Thor roared.

Loki is impossible. There was no ending to his madness! There was no ending to the things that offend the monster!

"Loki!"

Loki turned around to glare at the golden prince. "You will send me no more servants, or I swear to you, you will find her head on your bed the next time you walk into your room!"

"So you will have none serve you?" Thor demanded.

"I am no pampered prince. I need no one!"

This time it was Thor's turn to laugh. He wondered if Loki had looked into the mirror recently.

His hair was a mess; his bandage was falling apart and in dire need of new ones. His clothes, well, if you could called what Jotun's wear as clothes, was a shredded piece of bed sheet he had taken apart. And Thor wondered when was the last time Loki showered, or at all, since Thor cleaned him up about a week ago.

Perhaps Loki had no need for anyone on Jotunheim, but he certainly needed someone now.

"Is this how the crown prince of beast looked like?" Thor mocked. "Filthy and reeking"

Loki hissed, his eyes narrowed in seething fury.

"Get out!" He growled.

"Of course. But when you are finally ready to admit that you need someone to fix you up… say my name. And I will come. Until then, none will enter"

Loki snorted. "You speak as if I would remain in here"

"Oh I know you will" Thor said. "I am no fool Jotun. Your seid that is healing you is also draining you. You have none to spare or you would have hidden yourself from Heimdall's sight, like a coward"

"…"

"As of now…You are nothing Loki"

With a blur movement, Loki reached out to backhand Thor, his lips curled in a snarl. Thor accepted the blow with a faint smile design to irritate.

"I am never nothing! I am the crown pri-"

"Yes. Yes. I heard you the first time. You are the crown prince of Jotunheim" Thor said. "But this is Asgard little Jotun. Not Jotunheim"

A sudden heat crackled through the room, as if lightning were about to strike. Loki shifted towards Thor, as if a predator. His eyes smouldering with fire, hate and shame.

"Get. Out. Now!" He spat every word.

"At once, your grace" Thor gave a mocking bow and turned to leave. A smile of amusement curled over his lips. Truly, it seems that Loki has a temper as well as arrogance that could rival even his.

* * *

Blizzard stirred and roared just beyond Laufey's window. He had not seen wind so strong or felt one so cold for a long time. It beats ferociously against his fortress, rumbling it. It was as if Jotunheim was alive again. Her land roaring and shifting, the waves on the far shores rose and crashed violently against icy land. The glacial grew and move, the winter trees starting to awake from their centuries long sleep, sprouting its first golden leaf.

It was barely a week since the casket was returned, and already she is stirring with a vengeance.

"She is awakening" Farbauti rasped, as he came to stand beside Laufey by the window.

The emerald curtains fluttered and bellowed ferociously.

"Yes…" Laufey said. "But at what cost?"

"…"

"A war is coming"

"Your men will fight for you. They thirst for blood. Aesir blood"

"I know. But will they fight for Loki?" Laufey turned to look at his mate.

"They will fight if you command it my king, and that is enough" Farbauti said.

"I will not be king forever"

To that Farbauti had no come back. It was the harsh truth.

There will come a time where Loki will be king, and they dreaded that day. Not because they thought Loki would not be fit to rule; oh, Loki had the ideology, he had the cunning and wits… but would he have subjects to rule?

Sitting on the throne and declaring yourself king does not make you one. You cannot be king if none would follow you.

Loki is a powerful sorcerer and an agile warrior; that is known. But to have a runt on the throne; would Jotun's reverence for power and strength stretched that far? It has never been tested to such extend before. They fear an uprising.

There had been talks and whispers that Helblindi should be on the throne, while others favoured Býleistr.

Farbauti reached over to take Laufey's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Three children all fit to rule. Which do you choose?

Laufey chooses Loki.

Loki who is too small to bear children of his own or mount another frost giant. He would have no mate, no one to come back to, no smile he could see when he opens his eyes in the morning or a gentle arm to return to for comfort. He will be alone for all of his days. So Laufey gives to him, an entire realm to be his company. He gives to him an entire realm, hoping they would love him in place of the mate he would never have.

Laufey heaved a sigh.

He loves Loki so so much. But yet, Loki, the child of his body, his first born, frightened him.

Whenever he looked at Loki, or hear the things he had done, he could not help but wonder if it was his fault.

Loki had done great things, extraordinary things, yes…things one could only imagine, things that only exist in the wildest of fantasies, but they were terrible and cruel too.

Laufey always thought that if Loki had inherited greatness from Farbauti, then… he wondered sometimes, if...

"I heard you have called for a war meeting" Farbauti said softly.

"Yes. And we all know how that would go"

Farbauti smiled; drawing close to Laufey he wrapped his strong arms about Laufey's waist. "They will fight for the realm"

"Until they hear it was Loki's idea. And Thrym will protest and curse" Laufey muttered.

Farbauti placed a gentle kiss over the side of Laufey's neck. "You can't blame him"

"No" Laufey loathed to agreed.

There was not a day pass that he did not think of what Loki had done to Thrym for mere insults. He doubts anyone had forgotten it. There was no more mention of Loki's stature after that day. None dare to speak ill of Loki after that day. And if they did, they did it in a hush tone, whispered in the dark where Loki did not have ears.

All of them knew that what Loki did to Thrym was just a taste of the things he was capable of. They fear his dark sorcery, and truth be told, so did Laufey.

* * *

The bath house was enormous and steaming with mist. It was too hot, too humid for Loki, but he could stand it no longer. It had been three weeks since he last had a bath and he would bare it no longer!

His hair itched, he stunk, his skin was oiled in sweat, his bandages were filthy and his wounds beneath burn.

When he had stripped of what little fabric he had on himself, he stepped into the bathing area.

It was empty as he knew it would be. He had heard the roaring feast from his room and heard their drunken laughter and silly songs.

He eyed the large body of water before him.

The pool was large and steaming, and amid its thin layer of mist that settled just over the surface of the water, was an alabaster sculpture of a mermaid holding in her dainty hands, a large shell. Clear crystal water was pouring from it endlessly, and yet, the pool never seems to overflow.

Loki knelt down to his knees; his hand hovered just over its burning surface, feeling the smouldering heat that bite at his icy palm.

No matter how much he loathed Thor, spit at his name, he could not deny the ringing truth in his words. His seid that was healing him was also draining everything that was in him. As of now, he doubt if he even had the strength to cool such a large body of water enough for him to clean himself. But he'd be damn if he had to ask some Aesir to aid him. He would rather die than bend the knee to even one Aesir!

"_Hiemo_…" He whispered.

He concentrated his seid onto the open palm of his right hand. Slowly, a gentle blue glow enveloped his palm and it was cold… so cold it hurt him and numbed his skin. It was as if he was holding the very heart of winter in the palm of his hand.

He lowered them onto the surface. The moment the light touches the water, there was a loud crackle as if the breaking of a great glacial or the sharp clap of thunder.

And at once, Loki felt his strength was pulled out of his entire being, from all his limbs. A sudden exhaustion likened death washed over him, dragged him, pull him under. His vision spun, his eyes slid shut and he collapsed into the steaming liquid.

Fire! Fire everywhere!

Fire burns his skin, jolting his exhausted body awake.

He let out a shout of pain. Boiling water splashed as his hands flung out to catch the side of the pool. His feet jammed against the bottom as he struggled to pull himself out. The weight of the water dragged him down, clutched onto him as if a thousand hands grabbing and pulling him under.

His arms shook and ached in exhaustion.

He slipped; splashing back into the burning water. He swallowed a mouthful of it, and it trickled down his throat like scorching oil.

Help! Help!

"Thor!"

The moment that cursed name was wrenched from his burnt throat, Thor burst into the bathhouse. His red cape bellowing behind him, his eyes were red with mead and flashed with terror.

"You idiot!" Thor grabbed Loki by his upper arms and dragged him out, throwing him roughly onto the cold ground. Loki's arm flew out to break his fall, the impact knocking the wind out of his lungs and send fire sheering through his fractured ribs. He coughed; tasting blood on his tongue; his burning skin biting at him.

"Are you out of your mind?! Or is there nothing in that skull of yours?!" Thor shouted, looking at his own raw hands.

It was then that he noticed that he was shaking. Shaking in fear or perhaps anger or perhaps both, he did not know. But he could not stop trembling. He curled his fingers tight as if it would stop his shaking and let them fall to his side.

Loki hadn't so much as look at him, but Thor did not need to see his face to know that Loki was in a lot of pain. The part where Thor had just grabbed him with his naked skin was starting to darkened, and it looked burn.

"You fool" Thor went towards one of the shelves and took down a large towel.

"…"

"Here" He knelt down and placed the white fluffy towel over Loki's back.

Loki hissed in anger, grabbing the damn thing he flung it off him.

"Leave me" He gritted.

He felt like a fool. He had never felt so weak, so vulnerable and ashamed. He is so ashamed. If anyone knew of this, he would shame his own home! He is the crowned prince! And he needed men to fear him! No one could know this, or they would laugh at him! And laughter is the dead of fear.

"Loki I mean you no harm" Thor said.

"Leave me Aesir! I do not need your help!" He bellowed in shame.

"No you don't. But I will offer it nevertheless" Thor put on his glove and reached out to help Loki but only to be roughly shoved away.

"I can walk on my own!" Loki hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously, his shaky hands went to swipe furiously at the messy stands that dangled over his face.

He did not need help. He needed no one! And he certainly did not need anyone to help him walk!

It took all of him, but he pushed himself up nevertheless. He dragged his knees and planted them firmly on the ground, he forced his exhausted arm to push his torso off the damn ground and slowly, he stood to his feet. He staggered, but he walked.

One step, two step.

He will walk on his own. He will get to his room on his own even if he has to crawl!

Thor watched him intently but he made no move to touch the Jotun again, simply walk close by the stubborn animal. His hands at the ready to catch Loki should he fall.

Loki moved slowly towards the wall and pressed his hand against the cool structure for support. His chest heaving, his eye lid getting heavier and heavier with every step and soon it was almost impossible to keep his eyes apart. His breath wheezed and he gasped for breath. He is so, so exhausted, so tired he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

He was almost at the door when Thor stopped him.

"Wait" Thor unclasped his red cape and gently wraps them over Loki's naked form. The silken fabric stuck intimately over Loki's damp skin, clinging onto him as if a second skin.

Thor knew the warrior three and the Lady Sif were waiting just outside the door. And Loki is a proud creature. He did not think Loki would want them to see all of him.

"My friends are out there" Thor warned Loki kindly.

"Oh. Here to laugh at the beast?" Loki sneered.

"If it pleases you, I will have them leave"

"It pleases me to have you leave!" Loki turned to stab a smouldering glare at Thor.

Thor frowned. "I am not here to hurt you. No one is. You are the author of your own pain and suffering"

"What do you know about suffering!" Loki spat venomously; his cold scarlet eyes glared furiously at Thor. "You! The Golden Prince so loved and adored by his people! You, the Golden Prince who's attention are crave by all!"

"I do not need to suffer to know that someone else is suffering"

"Maybe…But let him not preached of darkness when he has not seen nightfall" Loki pushed passed Thor.

The moment Loki emerged from the ornate door, the warrior three and the Lady Sif tensed, reaching for the hilt of their sword.

Loki hissed, baring his teeth.

Thor raised his hand to bid them not to hurt Loki.

"Go and make sure no one sees us" Thor commanded.

"We are not leaving you with this monster!" Sif protested.

"He cannot hurt me"

"He could be faking" Fandral said.

Thor smiled kindly. "I can defend myself"

"Oh I don't know…"

"Please now… would you do this for me? Make sure no one sees us" Thor said. "I promise I will make it up to you"

"Ah… well…" Fandral smiled mischievously. "Oh it's going to cost you"

Sif smacked Fandral hard over the back of his head.

"Hey!"

Volstagg laughed.

"As you command my king" Hogun bowed.

"Thank you my friends" Thor smiled.

Sif huffed in displeasure, glaring suspiciously at Loki. "Careful Thor..."

"Of course. When have I ever been reckless?" Thor winked.

Sif rolled her eyes but she too left with the others after a moment.

Loki laughed when the warrior three and the Lady Sif were out of earshot.

"What is so funny?" Thor turned to regard Loki.

"A king does not ask his subjects. He tells them and they will do as he commands or die for treason"

"I will not be such a king"

"Then you are no king. You are nothing more than a puppet dancing to the songs of your subjects"

* * *

Loki did in fact walk all the way back to his room on his own two feet. Terribly slow with many breaks in between, yes… but he did walk on his own. The moment Loki reached the soft mattress he collapsed over it. He threw Thor's cape off him and sluggishly dragged his wet body over to the heap of pillow at the head of the bed.

Thor followed him in, looking over the state of the room he no longer recognized.

That stew Loki had threw onto the ground the week before was still there. Untouched and spoilt. The pieces of shattered mirror where Loki had hurled a pitcher at was still there, the emerald curtains that surrounded Loki's four poster bed were shredded for makeshift clothes and the ebony sheets of the bed were clawed.

It looked more like he was keeping an animal in here than a prince.

He grimaced, turning his attention back to regard the Jotun.

Loki was already laying on his bed, his back probed up by a mountain of soft pillow, his head tilted back to straighten his trachea as to allow him to breath more easily. His breath still wheezed, though not as badly; his healing ribs moving erratically as it struggled to pull in air.

"Do you need to see the healers again? How is your breathing?"

"Perfect" Loki said, closing his eyes.

Thor shifted over to the bed to look at Loki.

Loki was dying. Even the simple burn over the Jotun's skin had ceased to heal. Norms, If Heimdall hadn't alerted him that Loki was about to do something really stupid, the prince might have drowned in his bath or been boiled to death in warm water.

Thor looked over the little Jotun.

Inky black hair was sprawled all over his pillow; his lean body was so starved Thor could see his every rib. They had healed a little better than before he admits, but Loki was still anything but fine, by how tightly stretched his skin were over his high cheek bones and narrow aristocratic nose.

And Thor wondered not for the first time _"What are you trying to prove Jotun?"_

Thor knew arrogance. Thor had been arrogant once, but even then, he was not so proud as to refuse help when he was dying.

Thor let his eyes wondered lower towards Loki's bandaged forearm.

It was damp, filthy and reeking.

He sighs, without a word he shifted to sit beside Loki.

"Let me look at your wounds"

Loki did not answer him. Thor did not expect him to. Loki looked too exhausted to even speak let alone argue. That stubborn walk had taken everything out of him.

Slowly, Thor unwraps the mangy bandage.

It looked horrible, and the more he unwraps them, the stronger the stench of rotted tissue. Thor did not need to unwrap it entirely to know that Loki's forearm had festered again, perhaps worst than before.

He may be no healer, but even he could tell that this was beyond the healer's scale. It has to go, but he wouldn't tell Loki that just yet. It did not give him joy to mutilate his enemy. It did not give him satisfaction to watch his enemy grief and weep knowing the healers would have to amputate his limb.

There was a sickly wet sound when Thor tugged the last of the bandaged off.

Loki winched, turning his head to look at Thor tiredly.

Loki's forearm was wet with pus, swollen and dark. It was as if the rotting fleshes of the dead.

"Do you like your handy work?" Loki whispered spitefully.

"Where is the fresh bandage?" Thor asked.

"Why?"

"Because it needs to be change"

"Why?" Loki asked again.

He wanted to know. He had thought long and hard. He couldn't understand this _'hospitality' _; he couldn't understand the meaning of food being left outside his door repeatedly and at all hours even when he had taken none of it. Were they mocking him? Floundering at the wealth of Asgard in his face? That they could waste food without a care while Jotuns fight over every scrap the land has to offer?

And now… this….this _'kindness'_ again.

Thor was looking at him in confusion. He did not understand the question.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"I am not your friend. I am your enemy. Why would you help me?" Loki whispered. "What would you gain from this? Do you think you will win my favour? Why would you even want my favour?"

"I don't go around calculating gain or loses for everything I do" Thor said.

"…"

"I want to help you. Can't you understand something as simple as that?"

Scarlet bore into cerulean.

"The bandage…it's in the drawer" Loki muttered after a moment.

Thor gave a nod.

Loki watched the Golden prince intently as Thor rummaged his bedside drawer. He still could not understand the Aesir.

But one thing he did know, it is that men are born unequal. That is the unspoken truth of the universe that some are born to use others, and some are born to be used. Some are born for greatness, and some are born simply to die, to be the stepping ground for the truly extraordinary ones. And Thor is the first fool he had ever met to choose to be used, when he was born with the power to use anyone he pleases.

* * *

Loki coughed violently, his chest hurts, sweat glistered his icy body, sticking against the soft casing of the mountain of pillows that probed his back up. There was a metallic tray covered with a layer of white cloth and a large wooden table with straps a little away from him.

"No" His eyes flashed venomously as he watched the dozen healers that surrounded his bed.

They were all clad in pristine white robe and jet black glove. Loki could tell that they did not care one bit about him. They were there on command. That suited Loki just fine. They disgust him as he disgust them.

Thor stood by Loki's side, looking at him gravely.

None of the healers could understand why Loki's seid had not healed him. None of the healers could understand why his seid had not fixed his ribs or healed his forearm. And none could understand why it was draining so much to the prince's strength. It was as if a large chunk of his sorcery had been channelled elsewhere instead of being used on him.

There was nothing for it.

If Loki's body could not take the strain of healing both his lungs and his shattered forearm, one has to go.

"Don't touch me" Loki hissed at Thor.

"It is either your forearm or your life"

"If you take my forearm, you take my life"

"You are dying. Do you understand?!"

"I would rather die, than lived as a misshapen beast"

"It's not even your sword hand"

"I will rather die than be misshapen any further!" Loki bellowed.

"Lo-"

"Look at me and tell me what you see!" Fire flashed in the depths of Loki's eyes.

"..."

"Tell me! Answer me! What do you see?!"

Thor frowned. "A dying creature"

"A runt. A frost giant runt, who should not have lived pass the first winter!"

Thor tightened his lips as he looked at the Jotun prince.

"I cannot lose a limb Aesir. I cannot!"

"Does your life mean so little to you Loki?" Thor asked softly.

Loki let out a bitter laugh.

"My life is no precious thing to me Aesir. I do not fear death" He said.

"Then what do you fear?"

Loki did not answer to that.

Thor let his eyes wondered once again over the Jotun.

Loki was skin and bones, weak and sickly.

He is dying, yet there is such a strong will to live in his eyes. Fierce and untamed... like wild fire. And for the first time, Thor thought he understood Loki just a little. He sees in him a wild spirit, a strong spirit... one that was so used to clinging onto hope, be it hope as fine as spider-web, Loki will cling onto it, because that is all he could do.

He is clinging now, clinging to everything he held dear, his arm, his life...with thread as fine as that spider-web. And Thor felt something he never knew he could feel for a beast like Loki. He felt pity. He felt sadness for him and a sense of reverence at his fiery will to rise above everything, despite all that fate had dealt him.

"I'm sorry" Thor said. He looked towards the healers for a moment before turning back to Loki. "But I cannot afford to have the blood of a Jotun prince on my hands"

Before Loki could move, before he could defend himself, Thor shifted to seize Loki. Loki's eyes widen, fear and horror clutched him.

"Stop! No!" Loki cried; his nails latched and clawed uselessly at Thor's armour, his legs jamming and kicking as Thor forcefully hauled him over his strong shoulder.

Like flocks of sheep, the healers move hurriedly towards the wooden table.

Loki trashed and screamed. His locks were flying and wild. His icy finger latched onto Thor's blond locks and pulled as hard as he could. Thor clenched his jaws in pain, his scalped tearing. He threw Loki onto the table, wrestling him down.

"Unhand me!" Loki kicked and twisted as they all wrestled him onto the straps.

They caught all of his limbs with their gloved hands. His ankles, his wrist, his arms! He jerked one leg loose only to be caught again by more hard pinching fingers.

"Release me!" Loki's dark nails tore across Thor's face.

Thor let out a hoarse shout, but he did not let go. Dampness of blood rolled down his face, but he would not let go, fighting Loki down.

"I will not let you die here!" Thor gritted, as he strapped Loki's trashing right arm into the strap.

Loki screamed in rage and fury.

"You want me to live so badly Thor?! Then I will have you safe me! A life for a life!" Loki's free fingers swung to latch against Thor's bare neck, dark nails stabbing through burning skin, drawing blood.

At once, Thor was drowning in cold. The iciness on his throat spread at a terrifying speed till it consumed all of him, paralysing him. He gasped; his senses seemed to heightened, noticing beat of his heart and the rushing of blood in his veins. There was gushing in his ears as though of water.

Thor's knees buckled, but he did not fall. Loki was holding him up with his dark withering arm with an impossible strength.

Loki's face before him was terrifying, his eyes were dripping in blood lust and the voice that came from his lips were not his. It was deep and terrible, raising all of Thor's hair. He was chanting, hissing in a language that Thor had never heard and it was loud, so loud. It was as if the foul words were filling the entirety of his mind.

The healers were screaming, shouting for the guards, the entire room seem to shake, the curtains rip down in half and the glassy windows crack.

"_Loki!"_ Thor tried to shout, but no sound left his lips.

An intense fear swept over him, a fear that did not grew from him.

Thor could feel himself being pulled under, as intense cold chilled him to the bone marrow. A cold that went deeper than his skin, his bones, his blood...It was swelling from his chest, his heart. Then he heard it... he could hear things that weren't there. Blood curdling screams, chilly laughter, and ululating wails, they all echoed in his mind.

And then he saw dark disfigured shapes rising behind Loki and the Jotun open his mouth as if to swallow. It was impossibly wide and dark as if the abyss, the scarlet of Loki's eyes morphed to black.

Thor felt his strength being drain in its entirety, sucked out of his very body.

He could not breathe... It was so cold, so so cold.

There was a loud bang. The guards had broken down the door.

"Loki..." Thor whispered, forcing with all his remaining strength to reach his numb fingers up, and touch Loki's face. "Stop..."

The last thing Thor saw before his eyes slid shut was a guard raising his great spear and bringing it down over the back of Loki's head.

* * *

Please review

Flames are accepted

I hope you liked this chapter

Love to know what you think.


	4. Gold and Coal

**I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter**

**Please review. Flames are accepted. Love to know what you think. **

**:)**

* * *

**Gold and Coal**

Frigga sat by Thor's bed day and night for a week. Not for a moment had she left Thor's side. She had her meals taken to her, and she would sleep slumped on the little table by Thor's bed if she even sleep at all.

Gently, she brushed Thor's golden locks, tugging them behind his ears. She had sent her youngest, Baldur away earlier that day in anger when the child spoke the truth no more dared to say.

"Is Thor dead?" Baldur had asked innocently.

"Leave" She had said coldly. "I do not want you here"

She did not mean it. It was just that she could not bear to hear the how true Baldur's word rang. Thor might as well be dead. His skin was as white as sheet, every vein in his body were visible, running like a complex labyrinth over his icy cold skin. His breath was shallow, and blue of his eyes were so pale it was almost transparent.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Frigga answered.

Slowly, the door creaked open and Sif entered.

"My queen" She bowed.

"What is it dear?"

Sif hesitated, fidgeting a little. Frigga did not seem to notice, her eyes never leaving Thor as she watched the shallow rise and fall of Thor's chest. The only indication that her son still lives.

"Someone needs to run Asgard my queen" Sif said softly.

Frigga tugged, Thor's blanket a little higher over his chest.

"There is the council" Frigga said.

"Yes, but they cannot assent to decisions without a king…"

Frigga wondered if she should pull the curtains apart to allow the gentle moonlight ray to enter.

"Or a queen"

Frigga wondered if Thor was cold. Perhaps she should order more fur covers to be brought to him. Thor looked cold.

Suddenly a gentle hand lid over Frigga's shoulder, shocking her. Frigga looked up and for a moment, she did not seem to recognize Sif, then she blinks, looking back to Thor again.

"What have I done…?" Frigga whispered.

It was she who had told Thor to watch that monster. It was she who had told Thor to tolerate that beast!

Right now, if slitting the throat of that animal would bring Thor back, she would do it with her own hands and be damn with the consequence! She would rain down fire on Jotunheim if it would bring Thor back! She would kill every Jotun with her bare hands if it would bring Thor back to her!

"It is not your fault" Sif said.

"Is it true that that monster had escaped again?"

"Yes...But have no fear. Every one of our guards that could be spare are searching fo-"

"Then why isn't it found yet!" Frigga cried, standing to her feet rounding at Sif.

"My queen" Sif lowered her head.

It took a moment for Frigga to realize with a sudden shame that she had been shouting.

Norms… What had gotten into her? Has she not always chastised Thor on the manner of being a prince? Drilling into him how a prince should and should not act? His duty? And now, what of her?

"I'm sorry" Frigga apologized. "I'm just so tired"

"I know my queen. And I'm sorry for intruding"

"No. No…I forget myself" Frigga said. "I…I still have a duty to Asgard"

"You need to rest my queen"

"Yes" Frigga nodded, meaning to sit back down when Sif stop her.

"You need a proper rest. You have not left this room for a week"

Frigga looked back at Thor, not wanting to leave him. What if he dies when she is gone?

"Asgard needs you more than anything now" Sif said quietly.

Frigga knew Sif was right. If Asgard is weak, the other realm would take this as an opportunity to strike. She cannot afford it. There must be a home, a throne, for Thor and Odin when they wake.

Slowly, she forced herself to leave Thor's side.

There was a man outside the door.

Tall and fair, with hair as black as night and eyes as green as the sharpest blade of grass. He wore dark green tunic, long black pants and leather boots.

Frigga gave him a critical look. He did not seem like any servant she had seen before nor did he dress like one.

"My queen" he bowed, stepping back to make way for her.

There was something strange in the way he moves, but she could not place it.

"Who are you?" Frigga asked.

"I am here to clean the king"

"Clean?"

"Yes my queen, the king needs to be clean even in such a state" He said. "It has been a week"

"Oh…go on then" Frigga nodded.

Sif eyed the man as she followed Frigga down the hall.

The man entered the room without hesitation, shifting with liquid grace to Thor.

"Look at you…" Loki lowered himself onto the bed. His fingers reached to take Thor's icy face between his hands and he bends forth dangerously close. "The Mighty Thor. With all your strength, what can you do now, but cling pathetically onto life…" He sneered.

What he is about to do next have nothing to do with guilt or pity. He felt none of it… In fact, he felt nothing. He had been incapable of these emotions for a long time.

Over the years, his dark sorcery had taken bits out of him, slowly, rendering him more and more insensitive to sentimental emotions. It is only the strong emotions that he feels now. Anger and hate...more than anything else.

"Your people save your life, did you know that…?" Loki murmured, leaning down, his thumb brushed Thor's cheeks.

Thor's people were the reason that Loki could not let Thor die. He hears the whispers of what was being said in the halls and he did not like it.

Most had lost hope that Thor would ever return. But rather than despair, their blood boiled with lust for the kill.

For death!

The moment Thor passes, they would bring war upon Jotunheim in his name. Murder in his name!

Rather than chaos, they stood united and strong, behind a single man. Behind Thor.

They stood united and powerful against one common enemy.

Thor's enemy.

Him.

Jotuns.

There was no usurp of power, no riots, nothing. Just unity.

And he could not have it. Oh no… Loki cannot have that.

It seems that Loki had been playing this game all wrong. It seems that he had underestimated Asgard's _love_ for Thor. Well, not anymore.

"_You are so loved, King of Asgard… Oh how I envy you" _He thought bitterly as he tilted Thor's head back a little, opening his pale lips.

He said the incantation in his mind, feel the warm surged seid in his blood, the heat rising from his throat to his tongue. He parted his lips and hovers over Thor's. Their lips brushed, his ebony locks spilled, caressing over Thor's narrow aristocratic nose.

The life force he stole from Thor, whatever was left of it that had not gone to fixing him anyway, they shimmered like golden smoke, swirling, twisting and contracting. And in the midst of it all, slick black treads too weave and curl together with gold. These were tiny bits of Loki's soul.

Thor would crave for him in time, when that piece of soul starts seeking for its true host.

But now, slowly, gold and ebony flowed together from his parted lips into Thor's.

He felt bile rising, he felt sick as if spiders were crawling up his throat but he fought it down, his fingers tightened, dark nails dug into Thor's cheeks.

The fairness of Loki's flesh seeped away slightly, but still he maintained his Aesir form.

Thor began to choke, his body jerked, color trickled back into the whiteness of his skin. He let out a shuddering gasped as if the breath of life had been breathe back into him, and then his eyes snapped apart, wide, full of terror.

"No…no…!" Thor whimpered in confusion, still trap in his terror.

His heart drummed, he started to struggle, shaking hands flailing, meaning to untangle himself from his covers, from Loki.

"No! Let go! Please! Please no!" The terror was so thick in his voice it startled even Loki.

At once Loki threw his entire weight on Thor, his hand seized Thor's shoulder while the other pressed hard against Thor's chest, over his thundering heart; forcing him down.

"_Mulceo"_ He whispered, seeking to take Thor's blind terror away.

"No! No…!" Thor trashed, his golden locks flying as he struggled beneath Loki, smacking Loki in the face.

Loki hissed, grabbing tighter against the struggling Aesir.

"_Mulceo Thor"_ He pressed his hand harder against Thor's chest.

Even in Thor's weakened state, Loki still had to wrestle him with all his strength. It took a moment of bucking and shoving and nonsensical mumbles and cries before Thor ceased fighting. He lay there panting; his vision was foggy, blurred.

"Do not fear. You are safe" Loki said softly.

Thor felt comfortable heat against his chest. It was soothing; it was peaceful and serene. Gradually, everything came into focus. He did not recognize the face that hovered so close to his. His fingers mindlessly moved to hold the strong hand on his chest.

"Welcome back, Thor" Loki said, pulling back he sought to leave when Thor's fingers weakly curled over his wrist, stopping him.

"Wait…"

Of course Loki could wrench them away if he wished to, but he did not. He looked at Thor with mild amusement.

"Thank you…" Thor croaked; relieved.

For nights and days now he could not tell, he had been trapped in fear, in nightmare, in darkness. He could not remember very well what happened in that void, but what he did remember was cold dripping fear that clawed at him constantly; one that paralyzes him completely.

"…"

"Who are you?" Thor gave a weak tug; guiding the man towards him. "Come closer. Let me look upon your face"

In those brief moments where his mind had burst out of that drowning sea of terror, he had heard the healers around him speak in a grave voice to one another. He had heard his mother's sobs and Baldur's pleas that he opened his eyes. He wanted to shout to them that he was right there; save him, wake him, but he never could, before being dragged back again.

No one had been able to pull him out completely. This man must have done something. He needed to know who he is. He needed to thank him.

"Give me your name" Thor said.

"What would you like to call me?" Loki smirked, sliding closer along the bed.

"Your name"

"And what is my name? Tell me, for I have many" He said, hovering over Thor.

Thor frowned at the man's words. He did not know his name. Those bright emerald eyes that seem to bore into him were foreign, but yet he thought the man sounded so familiar.

That voice… he had heard them before he was sure.

He released the man's wrist and lifted his shaking hand to clumsily cup the man's cold icy face. He brushed his thumb over the man's cheek bones; then his fingers ran over the wealth of those shoulder length ebony locks. Thor searched his face hard, searching for familiarity when he notice a tinged of blue over the side of the man's neck.

His eyes widen by a fraction, realization dawned upon him.

Loki? Could it be?

His hand shifted lower to place them over the side of Loki's neck where there was a tinge of blue. They were cold enough to hurt, giving Thor all the confirmation he needed.

He trailed his fingers next over the fairness of Loki's skin, running them over his cheeks again, his lips, the side of his eyes, in wonder. Certainly they were cold, but it did not burn him.

The change was not just cosmetic; it was to some degree, biological too. Such magic…

"So you are a sorcerer and a shape-shifter" Thor murmured, letting his hand dropped.

Loki grinned. "Very good...You are sharper than all your guards put together"

Surprisingly Thor let out a soft chuckle.

"You in my bed, with me beneath you, and hearing you compliment me? This isn't something you see everyday"

Before Loki could snap that he wasn't complimenting, Thor's door was flung open. Loki snapped his gaze at once to the door to see Sif looking at him.

She did not notice that Thor had awakened. Panic and fear suddenly flashed over her eyes.

"What are you doing?! Stay away from the king!" Sif bellowed, drawing her sword, lunging at Loki.

Loki hissed, leaping off the bed just as the metal swung, narrowly missing him. He dropped his Aesir appearance, blue creeping over the fairness of his skin, his emerald eyes morph to red, the illusion that hide his horns and the true length of his locks vanished.

"I knew it!" Sif stood between the bed and the beast, she raise her sword, widening her stance.

She will die protecting Thor if need be.

"Sif…" Thor croaked.

Hearing that voice, Sif turned around at once.

"Thor…?" She gasped, barely daring to speak.

"Yes Sif"

At that moment, Loki vanished.

* * *

The meeting went as well as Laufey had expected. Thrym was roaring mad when he had heard Loki intent to plunge them into another war. Not because he didn't desire Aesir blood, but because it was Loki's idea.

He hated that runt! Abhorred him!

"How dare you to drag us into another scheme of his!" Thrym roared, slamming his large hand on the council table, standing at once to his feet.

The ice creaked beneath his powerful blow.

"Do you think war is a child's game?!" Thrym spat at Laufey. "Last I heard, Laufey was the King of Jotunheim, not Loki! Not yet!"

"Hold your tongue!" Helblindi growled. "You tread close to treason!"

"Then have my head! I care not! Someone needs to say it!" Thrym glared at Laufey.

"..."

"I wonder if you are still fit to be king. Perhaps old age had ma-"

"How dare you!" Helblindi screamed, standing to his feet. "Guards! Seize this traitor!"

"Enough!" Laufey roared, stabbing a glare at Helblindi. "Last I heard too, Laufey was the King of Jotunheim! Not Helblindi!"

There was silence.

Helblindi clenched his jaws in shame and guilt. He lowered his head.

"Forgive me" he muttered, taking his seat.

"Sit, Lord Thrym" Laufey commanded.

Thrym hissed at Helblindi as he returned to his seat once again.

Laufey's eyes were cold and hard as he looked upon the faces of his councilmen. None other than Thrym had voice any protest. Not that they ever did. He was surrounded by flatterers, backstabbers and loyal fools who hadn't the balls to correct their king even if situation called for it.

At times, Laufey was thankful that Thrym played the role of the devil's advocate well enough.

But Laufey did not miss constant silent communication between Thrym and Býleistr either. He knew that Thrym was one of his men that wanted Býleistr on the throne instead of Loki. He said nothing to it.

"I want our armies prepared, trained and armed" Laufey said. "Whether we go to war is uncertain. But we will prepare"

"…"

"And with the casket returned, I want the city rebuild. I want shelter build beneath the ice. Have storehouses made, as many as is possible. Store any and every scrap of food and harvest we have. This time, should there be war, the Aesir will not graze us bare with their cursed fire again"

"Yes my king" His men said in unison.

Laufey gave a nod.

"Thrym and Helblindi will be in charge of the armies" Laufey started dividing the task between his council of twenty.

* * *

The news of Thor's return to health spread like wildfire. Before the day was over, all of Asgard knew of it. The kind has returned. There was feasting and merry-making in all of the taverns. The celebration poured to the streets as the Aesir cheered for the king. So happy were the Aesir that most had forgotten that there was an enemy in their midst.

But not Thor.

Thor remembers Loki.

Loki had not been seen since he had woken Thor a few days ago. It was rather worrying that no one was paying much attention to that Jotun.

Was this Loki's intention? Thor wondered. To have the whole of Asgard distracted with Thor so that no one would notice him while he plots his schemes?

But the fact that Loki revealed himself at seemingly random occasions to Heimdall's sight and having Thor command his guards around, chasing shadows, told Thor that Loki was calling for him. It was as if he was saying, _come out and play, King of Asgard. I am waiting…_

"To the king!" the hall cheered, raising their goblet to Thor who sat above them on the royal table.

"Let the feast begin" Thor smiled, raising his own goblet.

The feast started and continued well through the night. It was wild and loud, as music played and drunken men boasted shamelessly. Baldur, Sif and Frigga left before the men became too vulgar in their drunkenness.

Thor joined the warriors at their table once the queen had left. This is where he belonged, with his warriors and friends.

Everything was perfect until Loki suddenly showed up in his Jotun blue skin.

"Mind if I join?" He asked loudly, standing atop the royal table with fur and gold strap over his hips, and gems of emerald, ruby and topaz weaved within his hair.

It took a moment for the drunken warriors to notice what was going on. The moment they did, all went to Hel.

There was uproar. Drunken warriors drawing their weapons, cursing and toppling over one another in their madden haste to chop Loki to bits. There was a moment where Thor thought with a grime satisfaction that he would be rid of the damnable prince soon. Let his men finish Loki and be done with it. Loki's death will not be by his hand.

Loki stood fearless, turning his eyes to Thor.

Their eyes met, a devilish smile curled over Loki's lips.

Thor felt something stirring in him, and then came a soft whisper.

"_I save you. By right, your life belongs to me"_ Thor almost leaped out of his seat in shock, looking from left to right until he realized that the voice was in his head.

He looked back at Loki. _"Command that none shall touch me on Asgard and I will free you…"_ Came the whisper again. With that Loki turned towards the cursing warriors.

"You die tonight Jotun!"

"You filthy vermin!"

"Beast!"

"Monster!"

Thor was a man of honor; he will do as he must. However, it would give him satisfaction to watch Loki fight and perhaps slightly beaten up before stepping in. A moment too late, Thor realized that Loki was not getting into any offensive of defensive position. He was not going to fight. Loki would not amuse him.

Damn!

"Stop!" Thor commanded, standing to his feet, as a spear ran through Loki's guts.

Blood spilled, Loki doubled over, but still he stood on his feet. Knifes flew, sailing pass the Jotun.

"Stop!" Thor roared again.

The entire chamber went dead silent. Their watery red eyes darting from the bleeding Jotun to their king.

"What are you doing?" Volstagg hissed from his side, but Thor ignored him. He took in a deep breath.

"Let him go. He is under my protection. None may hurt him as long as he is no threat" Thor said, looking Loki in the eye.

Loki grinned, his powerful hands broke the spear close to his belly and with a motion he hauled the rest out through his back.

There was a chorus of murmurs as the warriors look at one another.

Loki coughed and after a moment, his wounds knitted themselves. He straightened up.

Cerulean meets scarlet once again.

"As you swear it, say the words now and release me of my debt" Thor ordered.

"In the sight of men, I say to you…I free you" Loki declared.

Thormade no more respond, simply gazing at Loki coldly.

Loki leaped down from the table. The word 'free' whispered through the entire hall.

What was the mad beast talking about?

The warriors parted when Loki move pass them. They curse him, spat on the ground he walked.

"Beast!" One of the warriors spat at Loki full in the face.

Loki snarled, striking out, he punched the large man in his flushed sweaty face. The warrior roared, swinging his war hammer, narrowly missing Loki.

Ice spikes flew, piercing the warrior's right eye.

Blood poured. The man howled, stumbling back.

There was an outrage. The crowd roared in seething fury raising their battle axe and shield. Plates and goblets smashed.

Loki grinned, turning his fiery gaze all around him, taking in the face of his enemies. His soon to be dead enemies that is; as ice blades bloomed from his strong hands.

"Amuse me, dogs"

"Enough! Leave him be!" Thor bellowed with the sound of thunder in his voice; halting the hands of men from cleaving Loki's skull in half.

"Just when I was about to have fun" Loki let out a dramatic sigh.

"And you will leave at once!" Thor glared at him.

"Of course" Loki gave a mocked bow.

"Sleep with ye eyes open beast!" They hissed at Loki.

Loki ignored them.

Thor watched Loki leave; he watched the way he moved as if a predator on the hunt, his footing sure and without hesitation.

"What was that?" Hogun asked when the door click shut.

Thor sighs, sitting back down. "I owe him. I would not be here now if not for him"

"Glad that's paid" Fandral said. "He could have asked for more"

"No doubt" Thor agreed.

Thor had a few more rounds with his friends before he bid them goodnight. He wanted to seek the Jotun out.

The more Thor thought of Loki's actions, the odder it seemed. Almost a contradiction in themselves.

Why would Loki save him? An enemy Thor knew Loki wished dead. If it was to bind him, then why did Loki free him? If Loki saved him to be made a decoy while Loki carries out his schemes, then why make such a grand entrance? Why burn the hateful memory of him in the minds of every highborn warrior in Asgard? What does Loki seek?

When Thor reached the bright hall outside the feasting chamber, it was empty and silent; torches burnt along every pillar that lined the long passage.

"Loki" Thor hissed, walking slowly down the hall.

He wouldn't want the drunken warriors to hear him. There's a beast in every man, and Thor did not wish to test its restrain again tonight by having his men know that their king would willingly seek out a Jotun. Not to kill, but to have words.

"Loki!" He called a little louder.

Bodiless laughter chimed all around Thor. Thor stopped in his steps, looking all around him.

"_I told you, you are no king…Whispering and sneaking in the halls like a thief in the night in fear of your own men…" _Loki's voice rang.

"At least I do not hide myself like a coward!" Thor growled.

"_Valor… Ah… I forget, you Aesir valued valor beyond all…"_

"…"

"_But tell me…what use is valor when you are dead in the ground?"_

"I will not hurt you" Thor said. "We Aesir do value valor, but also honor"

"…"

"I swear to you on my honor that I will not hurt you unless you give me reason to"

"You cannot hurt me" Loki said; slipping out from the shadows of the pillar by Thor's side.

He was in his Aesir form. Tall, fair and lean. Clad in dark green tunic, black leather pants and boots.

Loki stood tall, as he shifted towards Thor with predatory grace. An animalistic smile on his lips.

"Why have you come?" Loki asked.

"I have been searching for you"

"Your soldiers you mean" Loki snorted.

"On my command"

"It was fun really, to have them running in all directions"

With a growl, Thor's fingers flew to seize the front of Loki's tunic, jerking him forth. Loki slammed against Thor's chest.

"Ah…I do like it rough" He purred, his hand brushed along Thor's strong arm.

Tingles of fire surged over Thor's skin, shocking him. What was that?!

"Is something the matter Thor?" Loki asked with a grin.

Thor shoved him back. "No"

"Of course"

"Why are you here Loki?" Thor asked. "Answer me! And no more lies!"

Loki smiled darkly.

"What would you like to hear?" He asked. "I can tell you any number of tale you prefer"

"I prefer the truth"

"And what is your truth, King of Asgard?" Loki asked.

"…"

"Am I here to rob Asgard of her treasures as you already believe? Am I here to assassinate the king as most of your people would think?"

"…"

"Perhaps I am here to burn Asgard to the ground. To slaughter her people as surely a savage beast would" He steps dangerously close to Thor and leans up, pressing his lithe body against Thor's hard ones. "Or am I a simply a curious creature wishing to see the glory of Asgard told again and again to me since I was a babe?" Loki's fingers seized Thor by his golden locks.

"Loki" Thor growled in warning.

"Tell me, which of these tales would fascinate you the most? Do you prefer that I am the monster you Aesir tell your children of at night? Or just a curious Jotun? A crown prince locked away in a silver cage of ice, never once seen the world, until now…"

"…"

Loki smirked when Thor gave him no reply. He tugged at Thor's hair and pressed his rosy lips against the shell of Thor's ear. His free fingers lid over Thor's broad shoulder.

"The 'truth' Thor…is what you believe…" Loki's breath brushed Thor's sensitive ear, making him shudder.

* * *

"My prince" Thrym bowed, as the door close behind him.

Býleistr look up from his desk overflowing with scrolls and crumbled drawings. He was charged with the rebuilding of their crumbling city.

"Lord Thrym" He stood to his feet. "How was work with my dear brother?"

"Infuriating. That boy is so green in the art of war he pisses grass" Thrym sneered, strutting towards Býleistr.

Býleistr chuckled. "How vulgar. I hope you do not speak of me in such a manner to others"

"No offence. Though Laufey may be the one leader I would follow to the end of the universe, I can barely stomach any of his children. And you are just tolerable"

"Which means you like me the most"

"I do" He pulled out the chair before Býleistr desk, taking his seat.

He only liked Býleistr the most because he was not on Loki's side. But truth, in terms of personality, Helblindi suited him best, for he most resembled Laufey. Like Laufey, he is humble, yet strong and firm. A keen learner and a loyal man.

But unfortunately, his loyalty to Loki loses Thrym's favour in him.

Býleistr took his seat. "Tell me, what may I do for you Lord Thrym?"

"I wish to know what Loki is planning"

Býleistr let out a laugh. "You must be joking. No one knows what goes on in my brother's little head"

"Yes, But I wish to know what he told you two"

Býleistr look at Thrym curiously. "Why?"

Thrym smiled.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked. "You know that I am on your side. I am one of those who wish to see you on the throne"

"Ah…that I do" Býleistr said. "But I will not have Jotunheim on flames just so you can have your revenge on Loki. I will not be the king of a wasteland"

"Have no fear my prince. I will not risk Jotunheim's safety"

"Then prepare the armies as you are commanded. Ask nothing of what do not concern you" Býleistr said.

Thrym let out a bitter chuckle. "How arrogant, as is the trait of Laufey's children. You could learn a thing or two from your dam, or you would very soon find a spear through your heart after you take the throne"

"…"

"I will take my leave now" Thrym stood to his feet, giving Býleistr another bow.

He was almost at the door when Býleistr spoke. "I do not forget my friends, Lord Thrym"

"…"

"I promise you that you will hear him scream"

Thrym snorted, turning to regard Býleistr. "I care not if he screams; it is not his screams I desire. It is his life! And all the sweeter, if he would know the pain of betrayal as he draws his last breath!"

Býleistr smirked. "Then I swear to you, it will be done"

* * *

I hope you guys like the chapter. Please review. Flames are accepted.


	5. Beast and Man

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**Love to know what you think of this chapter.**

**Thank you**

**Hope you guys will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Beast and Man**

Thor panted; his hard body glistened with sweat. His fingers gripped the side of his marble basin as he forced himself to look up into the wide crystal mirror in front of him. Dark circles were forming beneath his eyes. His blond locks dangled in a state of mess about his face. His cheeks were flush and the monstrous organ between his thighs was hard, swollen and aching with need.

His nights since he had woken from _that _place had been plagued with nightmares of Loki. And he had woken up more times than he dared to count, sweaty and bothered, his cock hard and painful. And since then too, he'd always felt a stirring in him whenever the prince was in the room. And he felt different.

Dark thoughts were seeping into his mind more and more these days. Dark desires and wants. The lust for power and the hunger for blood. These wants were so alien he did not even recognized them as his own.

Worst, whenever he looked at Loki, he felt an almost animalistic desire to devourer the Jotun. To claim him. To mark him. To dominate and to posses him at all times! The desire to have Loki beneath him, trembling and whimpering in fear at his touch was so overwhelming he could feel his cock twitch deliciously. He stomp the last thought down at once.

No!

A part of him felt sick, but there was another who was just licking its lips in anticipation and lust. He was more than certain now that Loki had cursed him somehow. Such thoughts do not suddenly come into existence without reason.

* * *

"The people would be expecting a celebration for your crowning your grace. What would your grace prefer? A feast? A ..." One of Thor's councilmen droned, on and on and on.

Thor wasn't listening. He hadn't heard a word anyone said after about ten minutes into the meeting. He had been glaring at Loki who sat on the opposite end of the long golden table, with a fruit bowl in front of him, picking away.

There was a loud crunch as Loki bit into his apple.

The Jotun was having too much of a good time watching Thor suffer in the meeting. A devilish smirk tugs at Loki's lips as he chews the delicious sweetness that seems to melt in his mouth. The sticky juice, trickling down him forearm.

Loki knew Thor was watching him and decided to tease him some more. He slips his tongue between his lips and seductively drags them over his cerulean skin, licking away the sweet juice.

Thor's features darkened.

Loki took another bite, beads of translucent juice, trickle from his mouth. Umm... Thor could almost imagine Loki moan with the way he closed his eyes, his expression twisted in sweet pleasure, his tongue dragging over his lustrous lips seductively. Heat was starting to pool down his lower region.

Then suddenly Loki opened his eyes and spoke. "What about a tournament?" He asked, shifting his gaze away from Thor.

All at once, Thor was aware of how silent his councilmen had become. No one spoke, the silence so still you could hear the drop of a pin. His councilmen who were all looking at him, waiting for him to say something. Thor had no idea what they had been talking about a moment ago. And what tournament? What was that about?

"What...What would your grace suggest?" A white hair bended old man asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Well..." Thor started, trying to remember what the purpose of the entire meeting was. He quickly drew a blank. He had no idea what had been happening for at least an hour.

"I do love tournaments. And it would be an opportunity for the king to invited potential mates too" Loki said. "I heard it is custom that the king should be with a queen within the year of his coronation"

"..."

All eyes were on Thor, waiting for his respond. Thor stole a look at Frigga who sat at his side. Though her expression remained calm and neutral, Thor could tell that she was disappointed.

"It is perfect don't you agree? Killing two birds with one stone" Loki pushed, playing Thor for a dullard. He let Thor's confuse expression linger for a full minute before going for the kill "We were talking of celebrating your coronation your grace" Loki mocked. "Were you not listening?"

Thor could literally feel Frigga close her eyes in frustration. As for his councilmen, he knew they must be laughing at him though their expression remained as blank as ever.

He curled his fingers as he glared at the little trickster, taking another bite from his apple. There was the sudden urge to just dart over the table and strike the beast for his insolence. To hurt Loki and ha- Thor stilled his straying thoughts.

"I apologize" Thor said firmly. "I am weary. We shall pick this up again tomorrow. You are all dismissed"

The council nodded. "As you say your grace" An old man rasped.

There was a great shuffling of chairs as they stood to their feet.

"Thor..." Frigga leans over to his son as the men began filling out.

"I'm sorry... I-"

"Yes, you should be sorry. But that is not what I need to speak to you about"

"..."

"You cannot let him attend the next meeting, there are urgent things that need to be discussed away from his ears"

Thor understood what she meant. They need to discuss the casket and the possibility of war with Jotunheim should things go south.

"What would you have me do?"

"Control him if that is even possible. If not, I wouldn't hesitate using some _force_" Frigga said vindictively. She hadn't forgotten what Loki had done. Not now, not ever.

Thor remained silent, his eyes shifted back to Loki who was obviously waiting for him.

"I will join you soon mother" Thor said.

Frigga sighed. She had not miss the constant wonder of Thor's eyes towards the Jotun whenever they were in the same room. It was almost_predatory_, and it worries her. Reluctantly, she stood to her feet, her long flowing gown dragged behind her as she walks towards the door.

"I look forward to the next meeting" Loki waved mockingly as Thor's men shifted pass him.

Some of them spat at him, others simply looked at him in utter disgust and repugnance, as if he was some squash bug beneath their prized sandal. Frigga gave him a dark look before leaving.

When at last the door had close behind Loki, he stood languidly to his feet.

"I do love apples" Loki said, tossing the core into the empty fruit bowl.

"That was for decor" Thor growled.

"A waste of food"

Thor watched the Jotun prowl down the long length of the hall towards him. Yes, prowl. Thor would describe the way Loki move as prowl, not a sound to his steps, like a great black panther of Midgard in the night. Those blood red eyes always predatory and watchful, cautious and fierce. And though Thor loathed to admit it, it made his heart race in thrills of anticipation. The thought of taming this beast, as Midgardian's ringmaster would with a whip, the thought of growling into those ears the word _mine..._make him shiver in excitement. The power... the dominance... He stomped the thought down at once.

He felt violated and even disgusted at himself, at is the theme as of late.

"What do you want now?" Thor rasped. "More fur? Gems to decorate yourself as if a woman? Gold to waste?" He pushed his chair away from the table, putting on his leather gloves.

"Gold, gems and fur... you think I yearn for such mundane things?" Loki bends down.

Relentlessly he placed his hands on either side of Thor's seat, trapping the Aesir prince.

Crimson meets clear cerulean.

He was so close, so close that Thor could feel biting coldness dig into his skin. The air about him chilled, his breath coming out in mist. And then, he felt something in him stir... He felt a desire to reach his fingers forth and touch the Jotun, to pull those burning lips against his and that icy body against him.

By the Norns, this is wrong! His muscle tensed.

Slowly, Loki leans forth, his icy breath brush Thor's cheek, trickling over Thor's left ear.

"Oh no Thor... no..." He whispered with such intimacy it sends shiver inching down Thor's spine.

Thor stiffened, heat prickled through his body.

"What I want... is you... To have you bound, naked, spread and wet beneath me, trembling and writhing as if a virgin as open you up, stretch you nice and wide"

At once, Thor's fingers flew to wrapped around Loki's neck and he was on his feet. The force shoved Loki back, making him stumble onto the table.

"How da-" Loki offered a teasing smile, halting Thor's angry words on his tongue.

"Enough" Thor growled, releasing Loki roughly. "Dreams are dreams. They vanish upon waking. I do not care what you fantasize"

"Oh?"

"But I do care that you do not show yourself in the next meeting. You are not welcome"

Loki chuckled, taking a step forward; he sought to lean in when Thor's grabs his upper arm, halting him. There was anger in his grip. Or was it perhaps passion?

"What is it Thor?" Loki asked teasingly.

Thor clenched his jaws in rising anger at Loki's innocent smile. He loathed being played. But he'd be damn if he let Loki know he had crawled under his skin.

"Oh yes. One more thing" Thor said, willing himself not to lose his temper. "Stop slinging around me like a common whore"

At once Loki snarled, wrenching his arm free. His cheeks burnt in shame and anger.

"Is something the matter?" Thor asked innocently as Loki had. Oh how good it felt to reel the cursed sorcerer up.

"What did you just say to me?!"

"You heard me. You are acting like a whore" Thor said.

"How dare you call me a wh-"

"A whore! An arrogant spoilt whore"

"Silence!" Loki shrieked, striking Thor across his face.

Thor smiled, designed to infuriate.

"Have care how you speak to me or I will rip that wretched tongue from you! I-" Loki caught himself before he could embarrass himself any further. He had not forgotten Thor's words from weeks before.

Thor chuckled.

Loki was livid, his body shaking in pure anger.

"Not going to proclaim that you are the crown prince again are you?" Thor mocked.

Loki's glare was murderous, his fingers itching to tear Thor's throat open. But he did not just save the Golden Prince only to have him dead so soon! For the first time in his life, he held back his urge to kill.

Thor snorted. "Thought so"

* * *

Perhaps mocking Loki was not one of the better ideas Thor had. The satisfaction of seeing Loki shamed and humiliated by his own work was starting to look very pale in comparison to the trouble Loki wrought.

Loki was silent, deadly so. His eyes were vicious, cold and calculating since that incident. Mischief was now mayhem.

Those who dared insult him even the slightest was curse with a terrible illness that left them covered in painful boils and pus. Water was turned to blood upon touching Aesir lips. Swords and weapons turned to poisonous snakes. Hundreds of thousands of tiny insects covered the palace, invading every chamber and every corner of the palace, enveloping them in darkness. Their bites itched terribly and bled. The food rotted upon the touch of servants. The flowers that blossomed in the garden, that decorated the palace, all of them withered within a day.

The only creature not affected by all this was Loki of course.

He sat on the high table and dined to his pleasure, drinking wine and juice as other starved and gaze upon their maggot infested plates in disgust.

By the end of the third day, Thor had received more complaints and pleas than he had for an entire month. He was hungry, tired and irritated, his skin itched and he had scratched them so badly he was bleeding. Perhaps the only consolation Thor could draw from all this mess, was that mayhem was only limited within the palace.

Baldur had cried and whined.

"A king must learn to bend the knee to others sometimes" Frigga told him on the third morning of disaster. She did not raise her voice, but Thor could feel fury bubbling beneath her sweet facade. Her patience with Thor's stubbornness was running very thin.

There had been several attempts at Loki's life; but all ended with their throat sliced open and tongues wrenched out.

Thor let out a sigh of irritation when the news that little Baldur had been plagued with an unknown disease reached him. It was the fifth day, which means the fifth plague was this strange illness. It was Loki's style, one for everyday Thor refused to apologize.

Thor looked up from his scattered desk. This has gone on long enough. He has no more patience to spare.

"Loki. I know you can hear me" He rasped. "You have my apologies. Now undo your tricks"

There was no reply, but Thor could feel a stirring in him. Loki is here, he is listening, waiting for Thor to say more. If Loki is waiting for Thor to beg, he would be waiting a long time.

Thor stood to his feet, shifted around his desk, taking note where his unnatural yearning, the desire to reach was strongest. If Loki would curse him with _this _then he would use it to his advantage.

He let his gaze drifted about his bug infested study until he felt the compulsion towards a spot. Loki is there, he was sure of it. He moved towards the spot.

"Loki" He reached his gloved hand forth to where he thought Loki might be.

His every sense were on fire, begging him, screaming and him to reach forth, to pull whatever he was reaching for into his embrace. His breath forming mist, his skin prickled at the sudden cold. There was a moment of hesitation before he touched an invisible shoulder. He gripped it firmly, but not hurtfully, his thumb stroked over its icy coolness as if it was the most natural thing.

"Show yourself trickster" Thor ordered.

Loki did; appearing before Thor in his Aesir form. His eyes were cold and aloof. He held his head high and proud.

"Begging a whore?" He sneered.

Thor stabbed him a glare, his fingers tightened. "Enough of your tricks. What would you have me do?"

"You want my forgiveness?" Loki asked.

"Yes"

"Give me a kiss" He rasped.

Thor frowned. "What game are you playing Jotun?"

"You will not do it?"

"..."

"Then so be it!" Loki spat. "Watch then as your dear brother writhe and suf-" Loki's words were still on his tongue when Thor jerked him forth with an angry growl; sending the smaller crashing against his armoured chest. Powerful arms enveloped Loki, holding him tight.

Loki's eyes widened. And Thor saw a flash of fear and uncertainty, but he did not back down.

What made him snap?

Perhaps it was frustration at everything that had gone wrong. Anger that Loki would threaten him with Baldur, a child! A mere child! Or the curse Loki placed on him. He did not know. At this moment, he did not care! He was tired, so tired at playing this mind game.

"This is what you want isn't it?" Thor snarled; an arm tightened around Loki's back, a hand lifted to lid over the side of Loki's neck firmly.

Though he felt no love for Loki, he would never harm his partner. But Loki did not need to know that.

Thor leans down, and there was a moment of hesitation where their lips simply caress, their breath mixed. Thor's teeth caught Loki's bottom lip, giving it a tug.

Loki whimpered.

That submissive noise, it was almost enough to send Thor over the edge, his every nerve ending on flames. His entire body suddenly burning with unrestrained hunger for the exotic creature before him. Yearning for him. That unnatural lips, that unnatural skin.

Damn that curse!

Loki swallowed, his hands creep up to lid them over Thor's chest.

Thor had never seen or felt Loki so tense or unsure before. That was enough to snap some sense into him that he did not just throw the damn sorcerer onto his desk and take him dry. Make him moan or scream he did not care, till his throat was raw and the only thing he would ever know is that force of Thor's body against him.

For a moment he felt a terrible struggle of his own conscious and something he did not even know.

No...

Curse or not, he refuse to be some animal that act on instinct. Was this the Jotun's plan? To make him into an animal like them?

"Do you want this?" Thor forced himself to ask.

There was the slightest nod from the prince and Thor pulled the other against him, crashing their lips together.

What came next was nothing Loki was ever prepared for.

An electric jolt flashed through Loki, and at once a thousand tiny tongues of flames began to lick every square inch of his skin. His heart hammered to fits of busting. Thor growled, fingers move to weave within the wealth of Loki's jet black locks, seizing him, gripping him with sheer dominance.

Oh... Loki moaned; thrills of excitement sizzled in his blood.

Thor's lips were desperate, and fiercely hungry. Loki's slender fingers kneaded desperately over Thor's face until he too found the wealth of golden locks. And he seized them, tugged them fiercely.

Thor hissed, biting down hard over Loki's bottom lip, making Loki cry out in mix pleasure and pain. Blood oozed from Loki's throbbing lips.

"Thor...umm..." He groaned.

There was so much sensation, so much that all Loki could do was cling onto that powerful body before him, his mouth taking a life of its own, matching the raw hunger of Thor's mouth as the other fed on him.

Lips caress against lips, suckling and biting in an all out battle of anger, lust and everything in between. He did not know when, he did not know how, but he was suddenly slammed back against the wall, trap and aching.

When Thor pull back, Loki was panting, his body drench with fire, filled with aching need. He was shamelessly hard and throbbing, lust so stark in his eyes. He was not ashamed though. Jotun's are open about their desires.

"Thor..." Loki tried to speak, running his shaking fingers over Thor's face.

"Look at me" Thor rumbled. Large callous hand came to cup Loki's face, turning them to face him.

Thor's usually gentle eyes were possessive and predatory as he stared at Loki, sending shivers and a hint of fear racking down Loki's spine.

Thor had not felt so free in weeks, it was as if all chains of constrain had been broken. Worst, he wanted more.

This is wrong! There's a beast in every man, yes... but not like this.

"What have you done to me?" Thor panted.

When Loki did not respond, Thor let out a growl of anger; his powerful hand move to grab Loki's clothed cock. Pleasure rocked Loki. He let out a shuddering moan, his knees almost buckled, his nails shifted to dig into Thor's forearm.

"Thor...oh..." Loki chocked, he arch into Thor's large hand, his lips parted, his expression twisted in pleasure.

Thor let Loki buck in his hand, feeling it swell as he rolled his fingers to fondle Loki's sac. Let the devil enjoy himself for a moment, the beast in him chuckle in amusement. The thought was wrong; a part of Thor knew.

This was not the way to get his answer! Ah...but he will get an answer, another part of him hummed.

"Answer me you cock-craving creature. What have you done to me?" Thor gritted. When Loki did not respond, Thor clenched his fingers hard.

Pain sheered. Loki let out a cry.

"Answer me now! Or I will crash them!" Thor spat.

"Stop!" Loki shrieked. When Thor did not, he panicked._"Ignis!"_ Emerald fire burst from his palm, burning Thor.

Thor howled, releasing Loki he stumbled back.

When he snapped his gaze back at the trickster, Loki was gone. The thousands of bugs that crawl in his study were gone too. The itching bites on his skin were as if they were never there.

For a moment Thor could not speak. Not out of anger or shock, but out of fear...at himself. He looked down at his hands and found them trembling.

* * *

Loki let his gaze drift back down to the sparring ring down below. He watched silently as Thor clashes sword with his Aesir woman.

He had never thought that he might doubt the success of his own plot. True, that fragment of him that had sunk its claws into Thor was surely making the king crave him. But it was doing more than that, Loki quickly realise from the last incident.

Through that morsel, some of his nature were entwining with Thor's. There was always such a possibility he knew. But he had not expected such an extreme change of character. Such dominance from Thor... Such raw power that he could not even phantom. That predatory look; that hunger... the desire for Loki's pain.

It was all beyond his calculation. He was supposed to have Thor at his mercy, begging for every scrap of attention, every lightest of caress Loki would offer; and Loki would whisper things into his ears, weakening Asgard from within.

At this rate, Thor would be uncontrollable.

So, how to turn this problem into an advantage? Loki sighed.

After a moment he let out a small chuckle. When had he become so dull? So _safe_? Danger just makes everything so much more thrilling doesn't it?

He licked his lips. His body shook, in exhilaration. The fun had really just begun.

* * *

Candles burn at the corner of Thor's messy room. His armour lay in a clutter mess by his fur covered bed. Papers and scrolls sprawled over his entire desk, a bottle of ink lay spilled on the floor waiting for the servants to clean the next day.

Thor groaned as he down another goblet of mead. His hands groggily reached for another barrel on the floor. He thumps the new barrel on his messy desk and struggled to his unsteady feet. His fingers clumsily felt of his blade. He felt the handle, picked it up and stabbed it right through the barrel, and with a shove he made an opening. He heaved it and sloppily poured it into his empty goblet, spilling half its content onto his desk and floor, soaking some no doubt important papers.

He couldn't give a damn at the moment. Hel, he wouldn't give a damn even if the hallway was on fire!

He sets the barrel down and picked up his goblet, downing the entire thing in a gulp, mead dribbled down the side of his lips.

He had once again refused the invite to the tavern. He missed his friends, he miss telling tales over mead, drinking till he could no longer see straight and the women that would throw themselves at him. He misses it all... and yet... he did not dare join them.

What if he hurt them in his drunkenness?

There is now a part of him he could barely control when he is sober. A part of him that he loathes and fear. He could not take the chance. He dared not!

He groaned, smashing the goblet onto the ground.

He picked up the barrel with his left hand and stumbled towards his bed. He tripped and fell, the barrel rolling out of his hand, spilling its content onto the fur covered ground.

"Another...!" Thor moaned, shaking his spinning head. "Servants! Another!" Thor shouted mindlessly, pushing himself up.

Where was his bed? He couldn't even remember.

He sat on the floor, his back against his desk when he felt a familiar stirring.

Loki...

Thor felt rather than saw movement by his side. Unconsciously, he licked his lips in hunger.

"Pathetic" Loki droned, letting his gaze graze over the dishevelled form.

Golden locks a mess, Thor's undershirt and pants soaked in sweat and stained with mead was stuck to his body.

"The Mighty Thor, drowning in sorrow. Whatever could be the matter?" Loki taunted.

Thor turned his head and looked directly at Loki in his Aesir form.

Instantly, Loki stilled at the intensity of those eyes on him. They were fierce, fathomless, dark and dangerous, moving over him possessively. So hungry.

Loki suppressed a shudder.

This was the Thor no realm has ever seen. The Thor, Loki created. Drunk in mead, Loki wondered if being here was not the best idea.

Thor pushed himself to his unsteady feet; he lifted his right hand and uncurled his fingers.

"Come here" It was a command.

Loki padded over, his eyes wary, watching every shift of Thor's muscles. Loki looked at the open hand but he did not take it.

"Why do you fear me?" Thor asked in a taunting voice.

Loki snapped his eyes at once at Thor. It felt as if that fragment of himself was mocking him. Anger rose in him.

He did not fear himself!

"I fear no one!" Loki declared; smacking that outstretched hand away.

He steps towards Thor. His eyes were on fire, challenging and defiant.

Thor watched Loki as if a bird of prey. The beast in him stirred. He wanted to latched his teeth over the junction of Loki's neck and make him scream in pain and pleasure. He wanted to empower the Jotun, dominate him in every way the Jotun would fear and crave. To have him chained and wanting. To have him writhing and begging. Calling his name, the only God he would ever call.

"I think you fear me" Thor said.

"Fear?" Loki sneered. He reached to draw his dark nails over Thor's flushed cheek. "What have I to fear from you, Odinson?" Loki asked. "The beast in you?" He laughed. "I'm the mother of monsters and the father of death!"

Fire flickered at the depths of Thor's cerulean eyes. And for a moment, Loki saw hesitation. Thor was fighting it.

"I..." Thor murmured; looking away suddenly.

"Don't fight it Thor" Loki cup Thor's face. "Show it to me. Show me the face Asgard had never seen"

"The face you create" Thor growled.

"Oh... did I?"

The moment Thor lifted his eyes again, Loki felt a shiver of excitement. It was as if he was looking at someone else completely.

"Show me..." Loki could barely contain his anticipation.

"You know not what you ask" Thor gritted. "You know not what I desire"

"Try me"

"Loki" A warning.

Loki pressed his body against Thor's. Their breath mixed.

"I am right here..." Loki purred; his thumb stroked over Thor's cheek. "Let go... and take what it is you desire"

* * *

Please review

Flames are accepted

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter


	6. Midnight Poison

**Hi! Here is the next chap**

**Review please. Would like to know what you think or what you really do not like.**

**Yeah... Hope you will enjoy the chap**

**A/N: (**So sorry if the sex scene aren't what you were hoping for. I swear there would be anal next time. Its only this time that it's vaginal. SORRY! Also, please tell me if such a scene is a no no in future fics... thank you)

Um about BDSM in the story does light bondage counts? Just can't see Loki trusting Thor enough to go beyond that.

* * *

**Midnight Poison**

Oh…Oh…Loki was slammed back against the wall, his fingers tugged at Thor's sweaty hair as their mouth fed on one another in mounting desperation, unable to get close enough. Their lips were anything but tender, lock in a game of dominance and power-play.

"Thor... oh…" Loki moaned, tearing his lips away for air as Thor grinded their erections together with mounting desperation. Pleasure sizzled, heightened the heat that poured through their blood.

Loki could smell their musky arousal; he could feel slick wetness between them. He could taste the mead on his tongue, and smell the starkly masculine scent that is Thor.

"Umm…" Loki moaned; a hand racked down the front of Thor's chest down to the damp golden curls between them. Without warning Loki cup Thor with a knee-buckling touch.

Thor gasped, almost biting down on Loki's tongue, he wrenched his lips away. Strings of saliva connect.

Loki was about to tease Thor with a squeeze when Thor grabbed his wrist hard and slammed it back against the wall.

Cerulean eyes flashed dangerously.

"It it not yours to touch" Thor snarled.

Loki stilled. That was unexpected.

"Get on the bed, back against the headboard" Thor commanded.

Loki did. A little disturb but he was still interested.

He smiled, spreading his legs slightly as Thor crawl over to him. He slid his hands over Thor's large arms to his shoulders and finally wrapping his arms about Thor's neck.

"Have you ever been with a man?" Loki asked.

"No. But it matters not. You are no man"

"Aye" Loki shifted a hand to the hot flesh between his legs.

If Thor had never been with a man, he would no doubt be shit at preparing. Loki didn't want more pain that was necessary if he could help it. He did not trust Thor not to hurt him too much.

He whispered a spell. Heat sheered him as he felt his organ shift. He groaned.

Thor raises his brows in surprise when Loki removed his hand. The trickster had replaced his cock for a cunt.

"This should be more familiar" Loki whispered.

"If it pleases you" Thor cared not; bending down he kissed Loki's left knee.

Cock or cunt, it makes no difference to him. Loki is Jotun. In his true form, he is both man and woman in a single being.

"Hands on your side. Do not touch me before I allow it" Thor rasped.

Loki did.

"Good boy" Thor lifted Loki's left leg and dragged his tongue up Loki's calf, pausing to tease the back of his knees.

Loki gasped, shuddered, as Thor continued on, dragging his tongue up the smooth fairness of Loki's inner thigh. Working his ways upwards, spreading Loki's legs, seeking the wet heat of Loki's most sensitive flesh. He could smell Loki's arousal; see the slick wetness that stains his thighs.

"Thor…" Loki chocked, his fingers shifted to grasp Thor's hair.

Thor flicked him a predatory glance that made Loki shiver.

"Your hands Loki. Did I say you could touch me?" He growled.

Loki shuddered, removing his fingers; heat flowed between him in excitement. Oh, there is something so thrilling, so terribly thrilling to be watched with such fierce gaze. The eyes of an animal.

"Good"

"Play me and I will kill you" Loki said.

Thor smirked. "Hush now" He caresses his thumbs over the moist outer flesh for a moment before spreading them wide. And he held them open.

Loki whimpered but Thor ignored him.

Loki was wet for him; his clit was small but unsheathed. Without hesitation, Thor move to suck Loki's glistering flesh, his cock throbbed. Pleasure roared. Wave of sensation rocked Loki.

"God!" Loki hissed.

Thor chuckled, dipping his tongue relentlessly into Loki's heat and pleasuring him with a steady rhythm. Loki moaned and whimpered; his eyes shut in concentration as pleasure slowly builds in the pit of his abdomen like a tight coil.

"Tho-Uh… um…!"

Thor watches Loki's expression. He watched them twist in pleasure, watched the way Loki's head shifted restlessly against the headboard as he took in deep shuddering breath though his parted lips. His abdomen clenched, his hips writhed and jerked, wanting to get away or pressed more insistently against Thor even he could not tell. Then without warning, Thor turned the tip of his tongue upwards he pressed as deep as he could into Loki and scope out Loki's wetness.

Loki cried out, his head slammed back into the wood but he barely felt it.

"Shit! Thor!" His toes curled, his fingers tightened against the sheets threatening to rip it apart as he struggled not to reach forth to seize Thor's locks as Thor pushed his tongue as far as he could into Loki's moist fold, brushing against his swelling nub.

"Oh!" Loki shouted. His entire body clenched and dampened; drenched in hot fire. His lips parted in breathless pants. His heels dug restlessly against the mattress as he writhed and shuddered in flames.

Thor flicks his tongue over Loki's nub and move to suck them hard and keep it there.

White hot heat fleshed through Loki, a pleasure so intense, it bordered to pain.

"Hel!" Loki cried out, his hips pressed off the mattress, his abdomen clenched, his nails tore through the silken sheets.

At once, Thor stopped. Loki almost screamed in frustration, his eyes flew apart only to see Thor smirking at him.

"Tsk tsk tsk" Thor clicked his tongue. "So eager"

Before Loki could curse him, Thor shifted up, pushed his tongue into Loki's mouth forcing the trickster to taste himself. It was salty.

Disgusting! Loki shoved at Thor, turning his mouth away.

He had always heard that Aesir are dirty, but he didn't think they were that dirty!

"Wash your mouth!" Loki coughed.

"They are yours"

"It's disgusting!"

"You weren't complaining when I was down there" Thor pointed, pressing his lips against Loki.

Loki wasn't please but he did not fight it as Thor roughly pushed him back against the headboard, kissing him hungrily, passionately, with such intensity Loki could do nothing but give in. Sweat glistered over their bodies.

Loki moaned; running dragging his dark nails up the hard muscle of Thor's thighs, up the side of that hard broad body, kneading over Thor's burning chest.

Oh umm…he could just imagine Thor's incredible strength; the power to trap him and to pin him down, the power to kill him, to break his bones with a clenched of his hand. He shivered in excitement at the thought.

"You are so wet" Thor moaned, pulling back as he slid three digits into the heat of Loki's fold, feeling the slick engorged nub and he stroked him once. Loki's breath hitched in his throat, heat poured, his nails shifted to dig into Thor's shoulders.

"Stop!" Loki chocked.

If Thor strokes him anymore, it would be over, at least for him. Even just having that sweet hot bulk of digits between him was almost enough to send him into overdrive. His body hummed in fire.

"What's the matter?" Thor asked smugly, curling his fingers. Loki gasped, shuddered. "You wish to be left aching all night?"

"Touch me anymore and it will be over you bastard!"

"Ahh…and you are not satisfied with fingers?"

Loki hissed, shoving Thor back he shifted to all fours out of habit. It was the Jotun way. Aesir shouldn't be much different Loki thought.

"Look at you, dripping wet. Can you smell yourself?" Thor mocked.

"Shut up!"

Thor chuckled.

Loki shivered when Thor lid his slick warm hands over his hips; sliding down towards his inner thigh. He parted them, opening Loki as he tugged Loki back against the large throbbing length.

Loki gasped when he felt the thick hot shaft slid between his folds a moment before Thor positioned himself.

Oh! He wanted so badly at that moment to just reach between himself and take command of Thor's length. To pressed them against him as he grinds against that throbbing flesh.

There was a slick moist sound when Thor first breached him, stretching him wider then he had ever been.

Loki groaned; his fingers clenched against the sheets. He hadn't been taken in a long while. It had been so long he didn't realize how much he missed it until now. How much he missed being filled and stretched to the brim, being pleasured, held and owned. It was a moment where he could just relinquish all control. A moment where he could drop his mask and just…_let go _of everything.

Oh… do not mistake him. He love power and control, he craves them like a drug, oh yes… but he was also suffocating under the need to always be in command of everything. Controlling everything, directing everything. Always the pillar of his world; never allowing for weakness or it could well be his last.

"Oh" Thor moaned, burying himself to the hilt in the tightness of Loki's heat as Loki shuddered and gasped.

"Good boy" Thor bends down to place a kiss over Loki's back, ghosting his hands over the side of Loki's lithe body that so contrasted his own.

He rocked his hips, pumping in and out of Loki, pulling out to the very tip and ramming right into him, brushing his sweet spot, sending waves of pleasure sheering through him.

Loki cried out, moaned and gasped.

Thor hushed him, pleasuring him slowly, letting the fire build in him. Burning torturously slow until Loki was ready to weep! Bastard!

Loki's hand flew to seek the moistness between his folds in aching need but Thor snatched his wrist, planting his hand back on the sheets.

"Thor ple-ase"

"No. Not even you are allowed to touch this place" Thor slipped two digits into Loki's damp folds.

Loki shuddered, his nails shifted to dig into Thor's forearm.

"Thor"

"Your pleasure is mine to give and mine to take" Thor husked, quickening his pace, driving himself deeper and deeper within Loki, his digits stroking Loki's sensitive flesh with mounting intensity.

Pleasure roared and crashed.

Loki moaned and whimpered; his entire body shook and writhe in mounting pleasure. His sweaty black locks a mess, dangled over either side of his flushed face. His mouth parted in breathless pants, his face tightened with sensual concentration as his lower body clenched with that sweet tension.

A shimmering pleasure hummed through him and they sharpened and focusing until he could take it no longer, coming with a startled shout, his toes curled, head bowed.

Thor hissed as Loki clenched all about him almost sending him over the edge, his nails dug into Loki's hips. Damn!

Oh it's not over yet…far from it. He pulled out at once, earning a grunt from the trickster as Loki collapse onto the mattress.

"What of you?" Loki whispered; lying on his back as Thor shifted to hover over the length of his sweaty body. Powerful arms planted on either side of him.

"You think that was what I desire?" Thor grinned, flash of danger in his icy gaze.

Loki shivered.

"That was only the beginning. Something gentle to open you up" Thor reach to caress his nails over Loki's flushed cheek. "What I desire is to chain you up as I take you with you screaming in pain or pleasure care not…What I desire is to hear you beg me, at my mercy"

Loki's eyes widen in sudden fear. Thor wanted to laugh at that, his erection tightened in excitement. Oh how he love fear… But there was another part of Thor, much stronger now that demanded that he did not hurt the trickster.

"What do you fear trickster?" Thor rasped.

Loki tensed, looking at Thor intently. He opened his mouth hesitantly only to snap it shut again. All senses demanded that he remain silent. Telling anyone your fear, your weakness…it's a sure way to get yourself killed or tortured!

"You fear chains. You fear to submit" Thor husked suddenly, shocking Loki.

How…?

Before Loki could ask, he knew the answer himself. There is a fragment of him in Thor, wrapped within Thor's subconscious. Thor may not be consciously aware of it, but it is there.

Thor smirked.

"Will you force me into submission?" Loki asked.

Thor looked at him. A part of Thor told him that this is the way. Loki's place is beneath him, at his mercy; demanded that he take what is his by right as the king! And another part, growing stronger now, tearing through his conscious screaming that king or not, he had no right!

Thor close his eyes for a moment, he shook his head.

"No…" He cup Loki's features, running his thumb over Loki's flushed cheek.

Cerulean eyes meet emerald.

"Your submission is not mine to take. It is yours to give" He slid a hand down the side of Loki's body, seeking the moistness between him once again as Loki spread his legs. "I will pleasure you tonight, over and over again..."

Loki groaned as Thor slips four of his large digits into him, stretching him wide, filling him up.

"Why..?" Loki moaned, wrapping his arms about Thor's neck.

Thor simply smirks, kissing Loki fiercely again as his fingers trusted in and out of Loki, curling over Loki's sweet spot making him cry out and buck. Dark nails racking down his back, his arms.

A darker part of Thor chuckled as Loki arched desperately against him, head falling back, lips parted, expression twisted in pleasure as he came again. There is more than one sort of chain to bind a creature. And it is the invisible ones that are the strongest.

* * *

Loki was grinning widely as he meets Odin. He towered over the old man who sat on the ground. "How does it feel Allfather? To know that your golden boy bedded a monster!"

Odin lifted his one eye, looking at Loki. There was no anger to be seen, no disgust or disappointment.

"Why do you speak so hatefully of yourself?" He asked.

Loki frowned.

"Why do you call yourself a monster when even I do not?"

Loki snorted. "Do you take me for a fool?" He sneered. "Do you think I do not know what you Aesir thought of us?"

Odin heaves a sigh. He looked suddenly very tired and old.

Loki speaks truth... Yes, his people, those that had not fought in the war, they mock and curse, thinking that Jotuns are nothing more than beast or monsters. Something beneath them. Mindless and stupid. They only see and hear what is sweet to their eyes and ears.

They do not know as the warriors of old, that Jotuns are anything but monsters; that the Jotuns are a proud and hard race. Cunning and ruthless. Perhaps not the most honourable in their ways, but those are the enemies to fear the most.

"I do not see a monster before me" Odin said.

"Then you are a blind fool"

* * *

Thor groaned, waking to the mother of all headaches. He squinted his eyes against the burning sun that threatened to blind him. His clutter from last night had been cleared. The servants must have come while he slept, which means it must be well pass midday.

Norns... he'd missed the council meeting. Not that it would make a big difference if he hadn't overslept. With his headache, he wouldn't have gotten out of bed anyway.

He didn't feel so well. His guts heaving and lurching sickeningly. He turned sluggishly to his side.

He tensed at once, his eyes widened in crashing horror as he saw the sleeping body by his side.

Loki was laying on his front. Cerulean skin almost seems radiant against the sun; the gold that adorned those massive horns glittered. Long silky locks as black as night, framed the Jotun's sleeping face. Hands tugged beneath the pillow, the full length of his body lay over the top of Thor's fur covers.

If Thor thought he didn't feel well before, now he was really going to be sick.

He flung the covers off him and hurdled towards the bathroom. Flinging himself over the toilet he threw up. His guts heaved painfully, his throat burn. His head pounded as if Moljnir was having a field day in his skull, his eyes watered.

Oh Norns!

His servants must have seen them when they entered the room. Such news, such a sight... it would surely had spread through the whole palace by now.

How was he supposed to face anyone now?! What had he done?!

That _thing _in him, now that it had been satiated, it was calmer. His mind was more his own than it had been for days.

He suddenly felt dirty, violated even! He felt anger rising like bile, his felt his blood boiled as he clenched his fingers.

How dare Loki do this to him?! Reducing him into nothing more than an animal! It's sickening!

"It wasn't so bad was it?" A sickeningly familiar voice came.

Thor wanted suddenly to strike the trickster, he wanted to spit in his face and take a dagger to slice off that wretched tongue and split open his chest!

He took in a deep breath, his hands reached to pull a silver knob, flushing the bubbling content away.

"What have you done to me?" He stood to his feet, turning to face Loki, his body shaking in violent anger.

Loki straightened up proudly, willing to look taller, bigger. The horns helped, his heart drumming madly in his chest. He had never seen Thor so angry before and it frightened him. But he'd be damned if Thor knew this.

"Blaming me now are you? Typical Aesir" Loki sneered.

"What have you done to me Jotun? Answer me!" Thor bellowed.

Thunders clapped, lightning flashed through the skies outside. The air prickled, crackled as if lighting were about to strike.

Loki stood his ground. "I did nothing. You wanted me la-"

"That was not what I meant and you know it!"

"I don't"

"Then let me enlightened you Jotun" Thor growled.

He'd had enough of everything! Enough!

Loki watched Thor intently as the other move towards him, truly debating if he should flee now until Thor calmed. But before he could, Thor spoke in a tone that chilled him.

"You put something in me; I can feel it in my bones. I know it. It plagues me with thoughts that that are not my own. It plagues me with desire that disgust me" Thor hissed, stepping to a halt in front of Loki. "Why?"

"…"

"Answer me!" Thor roared; calling Moljnir to his hands at once.

Thunder crashed outside. Loki leap back at once, ice dagger bloomed in his hand. Fear evident in his scarlet eyes. Thor knew he hadn't forgotten the might of Moljnir.

"Tell me or my hospitality for you ends here. And should you lie, I will declare war on Jotunheim with or without proof of your crimes" Thor said.

There was no mercy in his eyes, no pity or compassion, but he did not push anymore. He let Loki think. He knew that the trickster would do everything to protect Jotunheim. How he knew it, he did not know. He just knows it.

Loki looked at him, and he was suddenly angry.

"Fine" Loki hissed.

"…"

"Know this, Odinson. One can never gain without giving something in return"

"…"

"I return your life to you, and with the ritual, a fragment of myself, a little stain"

Thor tensed.

Loki smirked, letting the information sink in before continuing. "You will crave me, you will want me...as that fragment seeks its true vessel. You will have darkness in your thoughts that will only grow if you refuse to sate them, if you fight them, and they will never go away" He said in triumph.

"And you knew this from the beginning" Thor stated, it wasn't a question. "It's all so perfect isn't it? So convenient… chaining me to you. Manipulating me, the king of Asgard with your wicked thoughts" He snarled, stepping towards the tense Jotun.

At once ice dagger was pressed threateningly over his neck.

Thor feared it not. Loki needed him for whatever he was planning.

"You won't kill me" Thor knows it, dropping Moljnir on the ground.

Loki hissed; his lips curled baring his teeth.

"Clean yourself and get out of my sight _ergi_"

With a move, Loki lashed out to backhand Thor. Thor accepted the blow without a flinch.

"You bastard! You are no better than me!" Loki spat. "You call me a coward, but at least I do not lie to myself!"

"Just clean yourself up and go" Thor said, moving pass Loki.

Loki knows nothing!

Anyway, from what Thor remembered of last night, it would seem that even Loki feared that _thing_ in him. Whatever Loki was planning, it wasn't going very well.

Good… But this darkness in him and these dark desires... something needs to be done.

* * *

Frigga sat by Odin's side, watching him through the veil of shimmering gold. She felt so tired, so very tired with everything that had happened.

She felt stretched as if to the limits, trying her hardest to hold Asgard together in one piece. Trying her hardest to aid Thor in his rule even if she knew she was not the right person for it. And with everything that had happened since Thor's coronation; Odin's untimely sleep, the missing casket, an out of control Jotun and now the rumours of Thor bedding the enemy... it will only be time before the councilmen started to doubt if Thor was ready to be king. It would be time before the warriors doubt if Thor is right to be king. Though none of the misfortune was Thor's doing, it is only natural that men would want someone to blame. And who better than the new and untested king?

Thor needs Odin, perhaps more than anything.

"My love...you need to come back to us. Asgard needs you. Thor needs you...and I need you" She whispered, taking Odin's hand.

There was a knock on the door before it creak open.

Frigga lifted her gaze to see Thor enter and in that moment, he thought Thor looked so small and vulnerable. As if that child so many decades ago. As if the babe at her breast.

"Thor..." She called.

Thor was looking at everywhere but her as the door shut behind him. If Frigga dare say it, Thor looked _frightened._

"Come here my dear" She said.

Thor did; moving over to her, hesitation in his every step.

Frigga smiled; her hands lid gently over Thor's forearm as he stood by her, his eyes wondered briefly over his father.

"Father will wake...he just has to..."

"Yes..."

"Mother... I..." Thor murmured. "You must have heard by now... the rumours..."

"And is it true?"

Thor lowered his gaze, as if a child waiting for a scolding. Frigga heaves a sigh, standing to her feet. Silence is answer enough.

"I am a mother before I am a queen... talk to me"

Thor looked at her strangely.

"Are you not mad at me?"

"I should be. But what's done is done. The councilmen and your warriors do not seem too worried" She said. "They applaud your..._prowess_. Norns only knows how you did it"

"Oh..."

Frigga smiled. "Are you hurt anywhere _delicate_?"

Thor flushed furiously. "Mother!"

"What? Do you need salve for _burns_?"

"Woman please!"

"I am just worried. Are you hurt at all?"

"No!" Thor was burning red in embarrassment.

Frigga let out a soft laugh shaking her head.

Thor smiled, taking Frigga's hand. He gave them a gentle squeeze. He loves her. Always standing by him and so strong.

"Now seriously, you still need to keep him in check" Frigga said. "And we are in urgent need of discussing what to do with Jotunheim. It's been put off for far too long. Have someone to distract him when it comes time for the next meeting"

"What has Heimdall seen?"

"They are training their armies again"

Thor tensed. "Surely they cannot travel without a Bifrost"

"Not normally... But there are other ways to travel. The casket for one...and that sorcerer... or he may mean to open the door from this side"

"..."

"Do not lose that Jotun. Watch him"

Thor gave a nod. He was silent for a moment. There is something else he needs to tell Frigga.

"Mother..." Thor started. "I...there is something you need to know..."

Frigga deserves to know. She deserves to know that he may be spiralling into madness.

Thor took in a deep breath and told her everything. He told her most that had happened to him, and he told her what Loki said. All this time, Frigga did not interrupt, listening closely. Frigga was silent when Thor finished, letting Thor's tale sink in.

"I...I will renounce the throne once father awaken" Thor said. "Let Baldur have it. Asgard deserves better"

"There is no need for that" Frigga said.

"But wh-"

"Listen my child" She reached to touch Thor's cheek. "It has always been your curse that you only see the best in those you love and the worst in those you do not"

"..."

"Nothing is black and white or good and evil...but you never understood this"

"..."

"This darkness... it does not necessarily have to be a bad thing if you could only learn to put a leash to it. Think about it"

Thor looked uncertain, but nodded nonetheless.

Frigga's eyes softened. "Nonetheless I will see what I can do about it"

"Thank you"

* * *

Sword clashed against sword, Sif swung her sword down, missing Hogun. And the next thing she knew Hogun was behind her. With a cry of fury she turned, baring her teeth; swinging, her sword clashing once again with Hogun. Sparks flew.

"Wow! That was something" Fandral clapped from the side.

"Not good enough" Sif let out a growl, shoving Hogun back.

"Someone doesn't seem too happy"

Sif shot Fandral a glare.

Of course she isn't _happy._ With the rumour that had gone around that Thor was bedding the Jotun scum! How could she be happy?!

She isn't jealous. Nor did she wish for it to have been her. She was the one who refused Thor to ever come to her bed again. She could not stand what the other warriors said. That she is a whore, servicing Thor so that she could join his ranks.

Truth, she wouldn't have minded if it were any other maiden. Hel, she wouldn't have minded if it were another man! But a Jotun?

The warriors now mocked that she was so terrible that even a beast could best her.

"Your turn Fandral! Get into position" Sif hissed.

"We have company" Hogun said.

Sif turned around at once to see the Jotun prowling towards them.

Perfect! Just bloody perfect! Is Loki here to rub it in her face too?!

"What?" Sif bit out.

"May I join in?" Loki asked.

"If you have a dead wish" Sif sneered. There is no way she could back down. If she did, the other warriors would mock her some more. That she feared the beast.

"Uh...Sif?" Fandral hesitated. He didn't like where this is going.

Wouldn't this be a very good opportunity for the Jotun to _accidentally _slice their throats open?

"Worry not, I can care for myself" She said.

"You may join in if you wish" Loki told Fandral.

"There is no need" Sif hissed. Taking her stand as long ice blades bloomed from both Loki's cerulean hands.

There were chorus of mummers and people were starting to pile around the ring. Some warriors were laughing about women's quarrel over Thor's cock, while others jeered at the _ergi _Jotun and what not.

Fandral looked between them uncertainly. Anger and fury seem to radiate off the two.

Sif looked ready to kill and Loki...well...he couldn't read enough through the beast's cool mask to say anything for sure. But with all the insults and the word_ ergi_ that had been flying all day, Loki could not be very please.

Fandral shifted back towards the outer ring with Hogun. "Don't let them kill each other before I get back" Fandral hissed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Thor" With That Fandral disappeared into the crowd.

Sif charged as Loki let out a battle cry swinging his ice blades. Metal clashed against ice.

* * *

Please review

Flames are accepted

And i'm really sorry if the sex scene isn't what you wish for. Its just this once that i wanted to try something different.


	7. Imperfection

**Please review. Flames are accepted. Love to know what you think.**

**Hope you guys would enjoy the chapter.**

**:)**

* * *

**Imperfection**

Loki was fast, what he lacked in brute strength he had always more than made up for it in speed.

The crowd cheered and jeered as weapons clashed furiously.

It did not take long for Sif to note that Loki was becoming more and more reckless as the fight progress. Where Loki would have dodged he met it head on; striking Sif with fury as if he meant to splinter her sword.

With a cry Loki kicked out, slamming against Sif's guts, sending her stumbling back.

She panted, blood still streaming from her broken nose; her hand ached, her fierce eyes never left the Jotun as Loki prowled around her as if a predator stalking its prey. The sharp tip of his blade scraped the earth.

"_What are you playing at Jotun?" _Sif wondered.

This was not Loki's style. At least not from what she had seen and heard. There are many times Loki could have best her, sliced her throat or stabbed her through the chest. But he had not. And where he would have dodge he met her head on, breaking his ice blade twice so far. He was more physical too, smashing his elbow into her face, breaking her nose.

She wondered if he was just letting off some steam. She hoped that was it.

Loki smirked; he liked this Sif more and more. She is fierce and brilliant.

He had watched her many times before. Watch how she struggled to rise above all in the world of men. He had watched as she held her head high to jeers and insults; fought with blood and sweat for respect that would never be hers because she is female. So much like himself… But unlike him, she will never get anywhere, she would never be accepted in the place of power she deserves no matter how much she fight.

Loki licked his lips. He could hear Thor shoving and shouting his way through the mess of cheering crowd.

Perfect…

He threw one blade away, he didn't need two.

"_Show them…and let them fear you my dear…" _Loki hissed; with a swish of his blade he charged at her.

He sees it all, predicted all her move as the sword sliced through the air.

Loki leaped over Sif, twisting his body through the air as he danced from the attack, landing on his feet. He swung his ice blade as Sif turned, clashing her metal against ice, breaking it. The edge of her sword stopped against the side of Loki's neck, drawing blood.

The stand erupted in cheers.

"Not bad…" Loki smirked.

"Enough!" Thor roared.

At once Sif backed away, looking intently at Loki before turning to her friends.

"Thor…" She muttered.

Thor, Fandral and Hogun were rushing towards them, or rather Sif.

"Oh Sif…" Thor whispered when he saw her broken nose and disheveled hair.

He reached out but not daring to touch her. She would take offence that Thor thought her weak.

"Wipe that worry expression off your face. The match is over" She said, wiping the blood with her slender fingers.

Thor tensed. Only then did he realize how the cheering and hissing had become a chorus of mummers and pointing. Thor looked at Loki who remained as cold and aloof as ever. His expression betraying nothing.

"They are taking bets as to who you came in such haste to defend..." Hogun whispered to Thor.

Thor knew that, he had heard them. Defending Sif would surely earn him a world of pain after this. Defending Loki on the other hand would put his credibility as king in question and possibly another world of headache to deal with.

"This has been a well fought match" Thor declared. "A friendly spar between an Aesir and Jotun. Such a thing has never been done before. It would be blasphemy for it to be forgotten. Let it not be said that Aesir seek only to kill our defeated enemies" He beamed.

The crowd cheered in agreement.

Loki flared expectedly; at once Thor reached to wrap his fingers tightly over Loki's wrist, holding it down.

Loki hissed, turning to glare at Thor who ignored him.

"In tribute to such an honorable match, let there be a celebration! A feast tonight!" Thor declared.

The stand exploded in applauds. If there was anything an Aesir love more than hunting and war, it was a feast.

"Let go!" Loki snarled, wrenching his wrist free. Before Thor could stop him, he was already stalking away.

Thor heaved a sigh; he will not be seen running after a Jotun. He turned to regard his friends.

"Sif"

Sif raised her bloody hand at once, stopping Thor. "I'm fine. You need to watch him"

"I know"

"No" Sif shook her head. "You need to really watch him. He is up to something"

Thor snorted. "Of course he is up to something. That's why he lingers"

Sif nodded. She was silent as she snatched the cloth Fandral handed to her, pressing it painfully against her bleeding nose.

Thor beamed suddenly.

"You won! I do not recall any other warrior in Asgard that had managed to subdue him aside from me! It was well foug-"

"Thor… he let me to win" Sif said.

Thor frowned. Loki? The Jotun who has as an ego the size of Asgard? Highly unlikely.

"You are too modest" Thor said.

"No. That ice blade, on the last strike… it broke so much easier than before"

"Perhaps he was tired. Perhaps he was too drained to hold his seid"

Sif scowled at Thor's denseness in anything that is seid.

"He is Jotun. They do not run out of ability to make ice" Sif said. "There is a reason why Aesir sought to tame the Jotuns until the Allfather forbid it. It is said that to tame one, is to hold winter in the palm of your hands"

"…"

"Jotuns are said to be winter made flesh"

"Oh…"

"And_… defeated enemies_?! Truly Thor?!" Sif said in incredulity. "Do you enjoy his mayhem?!"

"What was I suppose to say?!"

"You were certainly skilled enough with words to get him into your bed" Fandral chipped in. "Perhaps it's time to use that skill again my friend. I do not enjoy itching at all hours of the day. Goodness, no women looked at me all that week"

"And I do enjoy my wine staying as wine tonight" Hogun added.

"You would have your king bow so you could have women and wine?!" Thor asked, feinting shock.

"Yes" Fandral and Hogun said in unison

"You traitors!"

"There is only so much we would give up for you, my king and friend" Fandral smiled. "We may pledge to you our lives, but not our women and wine"

* * *

Thor's councilmen stood by his side whispering among each other. A shivering old man was briefing Thor on the latest development.

"These are where their troops had been spotted. They are all moving back towards the ice city. All defenses on the far side have been recalled, all defense post abandoned…"

Thor nodded.

There were several red flags pinned all over the great map of Jotunheim sprawled across the table, pinpointing where Heimdall had last seen the Jotun armies.

He was struggling; the beast in him stirring again as he forced himself to focus on what his councilmen was saying. If not, he was focusing on the whispering cheers and roars down at the feasting hall.

He had left the celebration the moment Loki wandered away from the hall. He wondered what Loki was doing. Which halls was his sneaking around at this moment.

He shook his head, holding onto his sane mind as the beast lusted for war, lusted for blood and power. At least that was what it felt like.

A part of his mind was screaming that they should strike, destroy Jotunheim, crush them, conquer them, enslaved them so that they will never dare rise against Asgard again. And teach them this lesson they will never forget as they kneel at his feet! That part of him was angry, vengeful, selfish and utterly without mercy, demanding slights to be paid by blood!

Then there was another part of him that knew it was all wrong. He could not enslave an entire race!

"We should strike them! Show them who we are!" Said the man at his side.

Exactly! The beast shouted.

Thor almost opened his mouth to agree before he caught himself. He tightened his jaws, least he court a war.

This fragment of Loki… he thinks he understands it a little. Loki would not have desired the destruction of Jotunheim. That he was certain.

So these dark thoughts… That stain was not truly feeding him Loki's thoughts; it was feeding him Loki's personality. It was fueling him with darkness, rage and spite and perhaps more than anything, the lust for power and glory; amplifying the darkness that was innately in him until it felt like a distinct part of himself; as if he had two minds.

The meeting went throughout the night and by the end of it Thor's head was pounding.

Two thoughts screaming at him; constantly changing, mixing and flickering from one to the other so much he had to focus before he speaks least he utter the wrong suggestion. Truth, after several hours, he could barely tell which opinions were his and which was the beast's.

He heaved a sigh. In the end, there were still unanswered questions.

"_Why are they preparing for war on their land…?"_ Thor frowned. "_What are you planning Loki…?"_

He had been convinced that the Jotuns will bring the war to Asgard, Loki being the key to opening the way; but it seem that they are preparing for an invasion.

Why?

Asgard will not strike if Loki remains. Then it must mean Loki wishes to leave and they are preparing for it. It would make sense; but what did not was that, if they had wanted the casket so badly, a negotiation could have been struck. The Jotuns know it.

So why risk it all? There must be something else...

"For now, keep watch on them" Thor said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Your grace… would meetings be of this hour from now on?" asked one.

"We must think of a more permanent solution. We do not have feast everyday for distraction" said the other.

"We could" Thor said. "I seem to recall Loki suggesting a tournament along with the prospect of seeking a wife"

There was a chorus of murmurs of disapproval and jeers.

Bidding to a Jotun's idea?!

Preposterous!

Why should they?!

"With the two combine, we would have feast every night for at least a month" Thor said.

"We should not bend to the beast's will!" A man protested. "Why should we fear the beast in our own homes?!"

The councilmen nodded in agreement.

"The monster would triumph if we listen to him!" Roared another.

"Are we cowards?! This is our realm and yet we accommodate to the whims of that animal!" A hand slammed down on the table.

"Your father would never heed the command of a beast!" Another shouted.

Frigga could see that Thor was struggling again.

"Your father would never have allowed this nonsense to go on for so long!"

Usually Thor would have conceded to the council's will at once at the mention of _'your father', _but not this time. She had been watching Thor all night. She had seen it so often in the pass hours it was obvious to her by now. The internal fight. The shifting and flickering in conscious as Thor closes his eyes.

"The filthy creature will not command us!"

"_Learn the balance Thor…" _Frigga watched him intently, not even listening to the senseless gripe any longer.

"That mons-"

"Silence!" Thor roared suddenly, authority in his voice.

There was silence, as the councilmen looked at Thor in shock. Why was Thor not agreeing this time?!

Frigga watched him closely. There was fierceness in his eyes and darkness about him that should not be trifled with that was not there in the few times the beast had won out in the last few hours.

Interesting…

"I did not ask your opinion" Thor said.

"Your father will not sta-"

"I am not my father!" Thor spat, glaring at the shocked man.

Anger, rage was pouring through him in torrent, bombarding him from every direction. How dare they speak against him?!

_His father, his father_… it makes him sick!

"You may advice me on decisions. But you will not threaten me to heed it! I am king now! Not my father!" He snarled.

His men were all staring at him in bewilderment and disbelief. Where did this confidence and insolence come from?! Unforgivable!

"We will have this event as I command it" Thor said.

The council murmured angrily among themselves. Where Thor would have been distress over upsetting the councilmen, he seem indifferent and in control.

"My mother would send out the invites to the royal families and the nobles for their daughters" Thor nodded to Frigga.

"Yes my king" She smiles as Thor spread the task, ignoring the nonsensical grumbles and complains.

"We will have the council as usual in the day. But make no mention of what was spoken here" Thor commanded.

When all was said and done, the councilmen left in a huff, shutting the door behind them grudgingly.

Unforgivable! Inexcusable!

Such insolence from a boy!

Odin would not have bent the knee to the monster's whim! Odin would have put a stop all these nonsense long ago!

Thor slumped down on his seat at once. He was shaking.

Oh Norns…what had he done.

He wiped his hand down his face in frustration and distress. His conscious had screamed through, stemming that uncontrolled mass of anger from taking over his mind when he was delegating the duties. But it was too late then to take back what he said.

"You did well" Frigga said.

Thor looked at her as if she had gone mad. "I anger them! I took no considerations of their views! That is not how fath-"

"Your father would have been proud" She said firmly.

Thor frowned.

She smiles, putting a hand over Thor's shoulder gently. "I know you do not believe me Thor, but it is true"

"Thanks…I only need to rely on the beast in me to make father proud"

"Good night" Frigga ignores Thor's grumbles. "You have a long day starting tomorrow"

Thor looked at her confused.

"Have you forgotten the tradition?" She asked.

"…"

"That the warriors would hunt for the meat on the tournament's feasting table. This is going to be a long event. You boys would be hunting for at least three weeks. You would need to start planning it seeing as you would leave next week"

Thor perked up at that. He hadn't hunted in ages. Frigga laughed at how child-like Thor was even at his age.

"Oh…and take Loki with you" She added.

What?! Thor stilled.

"Mother…"

"Take him. I will not deal with his mischief and he would most certainly be offended to be left behind with the women"

"And how am I to hunt if I am to make sure he wasn't _accidentally_ hunted himself?!"

"Take him by your side"

"Right… And put him in my tent too…" Thor mumbled sarcastically.

"Exactly"

Thor groaned.

"You've bedded him. It should not be a problem to just lie beside him" Frigga said.

* * *

Loki let out a shout as he blasted a ball of emerald flames at the metallic target, burning it to crisps. Then without stopping he blasted another and another and another in burning vengeance. His long midnight locks trickled over his icy body. Then with a few choice words the fire grew to enormous height and it became alive. Emerald flames flickered in that shape of a mighty serpent, heeding to Loki's command.

"Burn them all…" Loki hissed.

With a wave of his hand the serpent slithered and rushed towards the five dozen metallic targets that were left intact. It opened its great fiery mouth and swallowed them all in burning flames as it slithered from one to another, burning everything it trampled upon until there was none left.

Loki let out a dark chuckled as he watched the targets burn in all its decaying glory, imagining them to be the Aesir warriors, the Jotuns who looked down upon him, those cursed Norns and Yggdrasil herself!

A _defeated enemy_, Thor called him. He should thank Thor. Oh he should...

For reminding him of the failure that he is, as he had been reminded in his every waking, breathing moment. As he had been reminded every time he looked upon his reflection and sees the pathetic shape he took!

He is a failure to his own people. He is a failure as a dam and a sire; he is a failure and a monstrosity in all the eyes of Yggdrasil!

He had met the Norns once a long time ago when he was still a wide eyed innocent child. A wide eyed innocent child that weeps in the night at his own failings and short comings. He had seen the terrible fate the Norns weaved for him that time, and understood that to be Loki is to be fated lose. To be Loki is to destroy everything he had ever held in his hand. To be Loki is to be alone, hated and reviled. Destiny itself, the architect of his torment.

He remembers weeping in anguish at his terrible fate.

_Why?_ He had wept. Until he found anger and desperation… And since then, he never looked back. Since then, he had stood with his back straight and proud.

You see, anger and desperation is power. In anger and desperation there is nothing he would not do or could not do. After all… he had nothing to lose, and everything to gain.

He will be the God that will rain down chaos and wrath in the name of fate. Who will commit the impossible, and defy all destiny fate had ruthlessly carved upon him. He is Loki of Jotunheim, Loki silvertongue, the father of death and the mother of monsters, who will turn worlds into ash and uproot even Yggdrasil herself if that was what it takes to rise.

He will show the Norns, he will show fate that he will never yield to their cruel design! That they have not a single hold on him...

So really… he should thank Thor for reminding him so plainly that he should yield, just as fate would have him do. It'd make it all the sweeter when he crushes Asgard.

The fire serpent crackled as it circled Loki, as if it meant to swallow him too. Its head shifting and moving predatorily.

"_Recede" _Loki hissed.

The serpent vanished leaving him a barren courtyard on fire. The targets were burning, the earth was burning; everything about him was burning, as Asgard would be in time.

There was a crunched behind him. Loki did not need to turn to know who it was.

"Impressive" Thor said, moving towards Loki.

In all his years, in all his travels, he had never seen such powerful display of sorcery. And he was once again, reminded of that fierce fiery creature that had blasted through several of the palace's wall and stole their treasure not so long ago. He was reminded once again of the fascination and shameful thrill he had felt as he had watched this creature battled his warriors without a hint of fear. The fire in his scarlet eyes, the fierceness in his expression and every edge of his lean body…

"Has the feast ended already? Have enough of drinking Odinson?" Loki regarded Thor coldly as Thor shifted to stand before him.

He watched the expression is those cerulean eyes that seem to flicker between one conscious and the other even as Thor smiles at him.

"_Fool" _Loki thought.

The more vigorously Thor denies his other half, the more it would struggle and fight into existence or until it explodes, swallowing all of Thor's conscious.

"Why are you here?" Loki asked, watching him carefully.

Thor hesitated, shaking his head a little as if it would shake the beast out of his mind.

"Loki I…" Thor started. "I apologize for my earlier words"

"Why?"

"What do you me-"

"Why apologize? Did you lie, Odinson?"

"No! How dare you spe-" Thor caught his tongue.

Loki said nothing as Thor took in a deep breath, wiping a hand down his face in frustration.

Thor groaned. It had been getting increasingly harder to concentrate as the day ticks by. But now, when he was so close to Loki, it was almost unbearable. And for the first time in so long… he felt fear.

What if he loses his mind before his father wakes? What war or horrors would be plunged Asgard into?!

"I…I'm sorry" Thor said. "I don't know what's gotten into me"

Loki snorted. He doubts Thor really did not know.

"So why are you here?" Loki asked again.

Thor opened his mouth to speak then shut it again.

Loki could tell that he was struggling, that he was afraid. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

If there was anyone Thor could just let go around it would be around Loki.

What could Loki do even if Thor hurt him? Nothing.

A true fool this one is, Loki thought. Not knowing when to take advantage.

"Thor…you are making it worst"

"Then what do you want me to do?!" Thor bellowed suddenly. "Would you have me to hurt you?!"

"Why do you fear it so much?" Loki asked.

"What?!" Thor shouted as if, if he was loud enough, he would somehow drown out the dark thoughts in his mind.

Loki looked at him intently. He would be lying if he said he did not fear the other side of Thor that was growing stronger by the day. But truly, the more Thor fights it, the stronger it would become.

That fragment in Thor is Loki in its essence. It will react as Loki would. And Loki knows himself.

He would fight harder when something is denied of him. And when finally he had seized it with his hands, he will never let it go. He needs to do something before Thor became intolerable.

Thor was supposed to lose control, and when he had lost it, Loki would appear before him as the balm. He would appear as a friend that would sooth him, comfort him, and tame the fearsome _beast_ in Thor. That was why he came to Thor last night. So that Thor would have a taste of his clear mind once again in the morning and know that Loki is his answer.

Who would have thought Thor would make it all the worst by being even more discriminating to that part of him. All would be for naught if even he could not bear Thor.

For all of Thor's righteousness, there is a beast in every man, and it will stir with the right incentive.

Loki reached out, his cerulean skin seeped away to give way to his Aesir flesh as he cups Thor's flushed face tenderly between his fair hands. His thumb stroked Thor's sweaty cheeks.

Thor stilled. His skin tingled, and there was a stirring in him.

No!

"Thor. There is no one here but me…" Loki whispered. "Just me"

"…"

"Let go. Do not fight it"

"I will hurt you"

"You won't" Loki said, shifting closer. "As of now, only I see you"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Would you rather I did not?"

"Loki…" There was a yearning in his voice that shamed him. Oh how he had fallen he thought in rising fustration.

"I am the mother of monsters. And you are my monster"

Thor tightened his jaws. "You put me in this state. What have you to achieve by helping me trickster?" He gritted.

"I'm just being generous"

"You are incapable of generosity!"

"Oh?" Loki grinned. "Then perhaps this a debt I will have you pay in time"

"Create demand and supply hm?" Thor said in disgust.

"Brilliant man"

With a growl, Thor tugged Loki to him, his arms circled the smaller.

"You will regret this" Thor said.

Loki laughs as Thor leans down.

Their breath mixed. Loki licks his lips. His heart fluttered in thrills of excitement; remembering the insurmountable strength those arms had held him last night. Oh…He loves to court danger.

* * *

The ivory moon shone over the smoking courtyard of ash. Thor sat on the ground as his mind cleared. He hadn't taken Loki this time. At least he had more restraint than to just take that Jotun out here where anyone could walk by.

All they had done was kissed and make-out for Norns know how long, but it was enough for now to calm the beast.

Love marks littered all over Loki's neck and shoulders, but he didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"Good night Odinson" Loki stood up, meaning to leave as Thor reached to curl his fingers over Loki's wrist, halting him.

Loki stilled.

"Thank you" Thor said.

"Not going to call me an _ergi_ this time?"

"I apologize for that"

Loki snorted, wrenching his wrist free. "You will not need me so often if you do not suppress your urges so much"

Thor nodded. There is something he wanted to ask. Needed to know.

"Loki. What will become of me…?" He whispered.

Loki was silent for a moment as if he was thinking whether he should indulged Thor. Thor looked up upon him.

"Tell me…" Thor said.

"Nothing" Loki knelt down slowly before the king.

There was a stab of sadness in those brilliant emerald eyes that Thor had never seen. But a sadness that was not directed to Thor. At least Thor didn't think so. And it was gone as soon as it appears.

"You are still Thor. And you will ever be Thor Odinson. The beloved golden Prince and King of Asgard"

And that is the truth.

Loki's essence is darkness, while Thor is light, and as such, his nature clings to the darkness that innately exists in Thor. Or rather, the _beast_ in Thor… feeding and fueling it till it threatens to consume all the _'goodness'_ that is Thor.

But that fragment aside from making Thor crave him, aside from making Thor more attune to him, it cannot make Thor do what Thor had not first been guilty of wanting to do or subconsciously craving for it. And it cannot make Thor think what Thor had not at least shamefully thought before in his moment of weakness or anger and quickly tucked it away in the most intimate part of his mind out of disgrace.

Put it simply, that morsel merely magnifies the shadows that had already existed.

That was why he had been so surprise at such a vast change in Thor's character. Who knew that even the golden prince would have these little stains in him.

Thor is not as perfect as everyone thinks him to be.

Thor watched as Loki stood up and walked away from him. His Aesir skin seeping away as cerulean rushed over fair flesh.

He watched as the silver ray of the moon poured over the Jotun, shimmering off the gems in his long midnight locks and the gold that curled about his horns. The gold and silver chains that hung about his hips clinked. His back was straight and he held his head high, not a single hesitation in his step.

Loki…a creature that dances on the fault-line of insanity and greatness. He is strong, yet brittle. He is there, yet he is not. There is so much more to Loki than meets the eye.

Thor felt a yearning in him…a want to not just dominate this creature, but to see him in all his vulnerability and flaws; and to hold them all in the palm of his hands.

For the first time, Thor thought Loki is beautiful.

But a beauty that is hard to fix or for eyes to see…like the wind that blows the trees and hurries the clouds. He is the beauty of the shapeless flame, the beauty of the rushing mass of the waterfall and the beauty of lightning streaking through the sky. His beauty is in the moment, but once you see it, you will always search for it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter

Please review. Flames are accepted. Love to know what you think. :)


	8. Serpent in the House of Odin

**Sorry for the late update**

**I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter.**

**:)**

* * *

**Serpent in the House of Odin**

Loki was back again, watching the warriors train from his lofty height. He convinced himself that he was only doing this to watch their style of fighting and to learn their weaknesses. Not to watch for anyone in particular. He leaned against the stone balcony, his eyes wondered back once again towards Sif as it always did when he watches.

There is fire in her eyes, fierce cunning and wit. She has the courage of a thousand warriors, swiftness of a coursing river and the strength of a raging fire. She is beautiful in all her fears and imperfection. She is the Goddess of War in his eyes.

He watched as sparks flew from the clash of merciless metal. Her opponent was a chauvinistic pig that could only see her as a joke, mocking her with every clash of metal. His friends were jeering and laughing with every swing of her sword.

"Come on baby, what was that? Trying to hit a fly or something?" The man laughed, dodging Sif's attack; he slaps her ass as he passed.

"Pig…" Loki sneered.

He waited for Sif to swing back and he whispered choice words under his breath. At once, the man's sword weighted a thousand stones and he could not lift it. In that split of a second Sif sliced through the air and cut him across his armor and with a mighty kick she knocks the man off his feet.

Loki chuckled at the bewildered man. His friends were silent at once, gaping as if they couldn't believe a woman could wield a sword. As if they couldn't believe a woman could do anything outside the kitchen.

With a wave of Loki's hand he vanquished the spell before anyone could attempt to pick up the fallen sword.

* * *

A storm brewed beyond the icy fortress, beating harshly against the sturdy structure. Laufey stood silently in the darkened chamber; his scarlet eyes studied the miniature landscape of Jotunheim that sprawled over the entire table. He walked silently over to the other end, letting his fingers ran idly over the edge of the icy structure. Helblindi followed him, watching him intently for signs of anger or displeasure at the bit of information he had just told.

"We need their aid dam" Helblindi pushed on.

"And what more has Loki planned behind my back?" Laufey rasped.

"There is no more"

At that, Laufey let out a humorless chuckle. Making a bargain with the Dark Elves in exchange for their armies cannot be all that Loki had done behind his back.

"And what would the Dark Elves have to gain from this _generosity_?" Laufey asked. "What have your brother offer them In return?"

"They crave Asgardian blood"

"Yes, but this is our war. They are sly creatures Helblindi. We would be spilling Asgardian blood soon enough. They may not be cowards, but they are not the sort to get their hands dirty if there is no reason for it"

"…"

"So tell me really, what else has your brother promised them?" Laufey turns to regard his second born for the first time.

Helblindi stilled at the cold cunning behind Laufey's scarlet eyes.

"Tell me Helblindi, what more has Loki promised with that forked tongue of his?"

Helblindi shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know how much he was to tell Laufey. Loki had wanted to keep their dam in the dark so that it would be much easier to manipulate their dam for Jotunheim's sake; or so Loki says. For all Laufey's love for Loki, Laufey will never be his pawn. He may burn worlds for Loki, he may send thousands to their death for Loki, but he will do them all on his own volition. He will strike when he desires it, when he wills it.

Would Laufey refuse this army to spite Loki? To remind him who is still the King of Jotunheim?

"I know you love your brother" Laufey rasped.

Hellindi blinked at that oddly sentiment statement that seems so out of place.

"I know you would willingly dance to the songs he plays" He sounded suddenly tired and old. "But you cannot expect me to willingly be his puppet on strings"

"Why not?! He has the mind; he has the cunnings to haul Jotunheim out of this…this decadent _state_! He could return Jotunheim to its former glory as you have failed to do!" Helbindi blurted before he could stop himself. He tensed at once when he realized what he had just said. It was treason!

Laufey straightened up, his expression unreadable.

"Is that what he told you?" Laufey asked. "That I am a failure. That I brought Jotunheim to this decadent waste?"

"You lost the war you started…" Helblindi mumbled.

"So I did" Laufey said coldly. "But I have learned from it"

"…"

"This time it is not I that threaten to plunge us into another war that could end us all! That could destroy what is left of Jotunheim" Laufey hissed.

When Helblindi remained silent, Laufey growled in anger.

"How can you stand to watch Jotunheim crumble? To watch it hurl to its inevitable destruction?!" Laufey rounded towards Helblindi. "Look at us! Do you think we can bare another war?!"

"No…that's why we need this army"

"And then what?" Laufey asked. "You think this army is so formidable that victory will surely be ours? And even so, crops and buildings would be destroyed and thousands of lives would be lost! How long to do you think it would be for us to rebuild it all? Decades? Centuries? You speak of former glory but what have you wrought but inevitable destruction and death?!"

Helblindi lowered his gaze. He did not know what to say. Loki had made it all sound so simple.

Laufey hissed.

"When the high lords play their game of thrones, it is the people that suffer. It is the people that starve and their children that dies"

"…"

"Loki may not see it, but I do"

"…"

"Now get out" Laufey snarled, turning back to the map on the table.

Helblindi watched Laufey for a moment, shifting uncomfortably before he spoke.

"So the Dark El-"

"I will not deal with them until I know what Loki has promised"

"You know we need them"

"And so do you" Laufey felt a smirk tugged at the edge of his lips. _Got him_.

Helblindi has always been easy to manipulate. Wearing his emotions on his sleeve is his greatest gift and most critical flaw. Laufey waited for Helblindi to speak. He knows Helblindi will, and Helblindi did.

"If we win…" Helblindi started. "The treasures of Asgard will be split, but the people will be ours"

Laufey stilled at once at Helblindi's words. His blood ran cold as everything clicked into place.

"Norns…Loki wished to conquer Asgard…" Laufey could barely speak.

Hel! What madness is this?! Even in his madness in his glory days, the notion of conquering that golden realm had never even crossed to his mind. It was impossible! A death wish! Asgard with all her richness stayed unconquered for a reason!

He turned at once to regard Helblindi, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Are you mad to go along with this scheme?!" Laufey bellowed.

* * *

The capital of Asgard was bustling with life as the burning sun shone over the Golden realm in all its glory. Even in his Aesir form, Loki thought that it was too bright, too hot and too stuffy. Surrounded my big stinking sweaty warriors he immediately regretted his decision to leave the palace with Thor and his _minions,_ as he liked to call them.

They were to get provisions for their hunt. He couldn't understand why someone of Thor's status would even bother getting his own provisions. Couldn't he have just commanded it?

He tightened his jaws as he shot a glare at Thor. They were all clad in black robes and hoods to conceal their identity. Thor did not want special treatment. Something Loki could not understand. Perhaps the heat had fried what little brain cells the Aesir had to begin with.

"So sweet thing, how do you find Asgard? I could show you a good time if you would allow me" Fandral winked from his side.

"Animal" Loki sneered.

Fandral imitated a growl and snapped his teeth teasingly. Volstagg and Thor roared in laughter at the exchange.

"Friend, you would bed anything that walks" Volstagg gave Fandral a good slap on his back.

"What can I say, I know beauty when I see it" Fandral said proudly, his hand shifted to grab Loki's ass.

Loki hissed, lashing out he backhanded Fandral. Fandral accepted it with a smile.

"Pig!" Loki spat, breaking off from the group.

They laughed.

Loki lengthened his stride to catch up to Sif who was slightly ahead. He had been trying to get close to her since the beginning. But Thor's minions were nothing if not insistent, clinging around him.

Sif raised her brows.

"Too vulgar for your taste little prince?" She mocked.

"I have no wish to associate with savages and animals"

"And what am I? Am I not the daughter of savages too?"

Loki snorted. "You are different"

"…"

"I watch you train…I watch you fight" He said truthfully. "You are not without fear, you are not without doubt. You doubt yourself sometimes, you fear you would be ridicule and mock, you fear you had made a grave mistake in choosing this path… but you keep at it even when it seems the world would have you kneel. And to me, that is true courage"

"…"

"My dearest Sif, you are strength, fire, wit, valor and honor" His fingers brushed over the back of Sif's hand, startling her. He smiles. "Have you never felt the touch of a man? Though I must admit, I am no man…but close enough, no?"

"What?"

"You are beautiful in all your strength that they can never understand, that they can never see out of fear. But I see you. And I will tell you this, there is no maiden more fair or more worthy to be called my Queen" Loki shifted closer, his shoulder brushing slightly against her.

Sif stilled. What?! Was he flirting with her?! First Loki let her best him in a match and now this?! What was Loki playing at?! She did not believe for a moment that Loki's interest could be genuine or innocent. Why would any man desire to court her when they could not even accept her decision to abandon the knitting needle for a sword? And she wasn't particularly beautiful, with hair the color of night rather than the golden locks that Aesir's are so proud of.

"Stay away from me" She hissed, turning away.

"I speak the truth"

"…"

"I do think you are beautif- " The words were still upon Loki's tongue when suddenly, strong fingers clamped over his upper arm and he was wrenched back.

Sif's eyes widened.

"Th-or?" She said uncertainly.

Loki looked over at the king with a sort of amusement. Though Thor was smiling, the muscles around his jaw were too tense, the fingers on Loki's arm too tight and hard.

"What's going on?" The warrior three came trotting.

"Why did you suddenly leave?" Fandral asked.

"Ah, I just remember that I have to show Loki something" Thor said.

Loki could hear a slight tremor in his voice as if he were resisting the urge to spit at his _friends. _He smirked.

"I do wish to see this weapon merchant you Aesir boast of" Loki said loudly.

"I will take you there later!" Thor snapped. That damn smile still plastered over Thor's face. "You need to have an armor fitted" he declared.

Before anyone could say a thing, Thor was already dragging Loki down the busy street, leaving the warrior three staring dumbly.

Sif said nothing, deep in thoughts as she watched Loki's disappearing back. She did not trust the Jotun monster in Aesir skin one bit. If Loki thought she was a maiden that would be easily wooed by flattery, he was going to be in for a nasty surprise when he finally shows his true face.

As for Thor, she is not blind. She had seen the way Thor looked at Loki whenever the Jotun was in the room. Those cerulean eyes watches, they are always watching. They watch Loki as if a bird of prey, filled with lust, passion and something Sif had never seen before. She couldn't put a name to it. It wasn't dark, but it was raw and primal. And the rumors… she has no doubt that they were true.

Thor was at the moment pretty much blind to everything that is Loki. Then again, he was a man and man tends to think more with their cocks than their heads.

She straightened up.

"Come on you three" Sif ordered. "Get a move on"

Perhaps she would play Loki's game after all. Let him underestimate her, let him think flattery would get him everywhere. And perhaps this whole mess could be ended with the least bloodshed.

For all Thor's love for her, Thor is still an Asgardian man. Thor may not tell her as he had surely told the warrior three because she is a woman, but she knows that a war is brewing.

* * *

Blood pounded in Thor's ears, anger roared in his blood like a beast as he dragged Loki down the bustling street, not caring if he was hurting him or not with his grip. He did not even look at Loki. His eyes darting and searching for an empty alley and the first he saw, he hauled the wretched beast in with him.

"Hey!" Loki protested, stumbling slightly over the jagged ground.

With a growl, Thor slams Loki hard against the brick wall. His fingers shifted at once to tighten over both of Loki's arms, pinning the trickster with his back against solid.

Anger flashed across Loki's emerald eyes, disappearing as fast as they appeared. A grin broke across his lips.

"Is something the matter your grace?" Loki asked.

"What are you playing at?" Thor growled.

His chest heaved in fury. He did not believe; he refused to believe that Loki could be even mildly interested in Sif. He saw red when he heard Loki called Sif his Queen. The anger was like a plague, spreading through him like wildfire, devouring all his senses until there was nothing but selfishness, resentment and bitterness.

"You stay away from Sif! Do you hear me?!" Thor spat.

Loki clicked his tongue.

"Ah… jealousy…" Loki grinned. "Jealousy is an ugly thing"

It took all of Thor not just backhand Loki right then and there. He released the trickster brutally, taking a step back.

"I am warning you trickster, touch her again and I will break your hand"

Loki let out a chuckle, stepping closer. "What's the matter? Can't take a little competition?" Loki lid a hand over Thor's armored chest.

Loki couldn't help but want to laugh at Thor obvious jealousy. Who would think that the almighty Thor would be so shaken by a little competition? Oh…there was something so so thrilling to be looked at with such heated intensity, such fierce and feral gaze, looking only at him. The raw power radiating off the God…oh… it was like an aphoristic.

"There is no competition" Thor gritted.

"Ah. Then what have you to fear?"

"Unfaithfulness"

Loki smirks At least Thor knows that everyone has a price.

"Perhaps you are not as hopeless as I thought you to be" He turns to leave when Thor's fingers flew out to grab Loki's arm, halting him.

Thor was silent even as Loki turned to regard him coldly. Loki saw that the anger had calmed to be replaced by shame in those sharp cerulean eyes.

"I…" Thor did not know what to say.

He did not know what is real anymore or simply the effect of that wretched thing in him. The jealousy and resentment he had felt for Sif a moment ago was like nothing he had ever felt before. He had wanted to strike her, shove her back and spit at her face. And it terrifies him more than anything. His thoughts that have ceaselessly flicker, change and morph, two voices whispering in his mind was slowly merging till they become one.

Norns…What will become of him?

"I…I apologize" Thor murmured.

Loki jerked his arm free from the loosened hold, looking at Thor with a strange expression on his face.

"Let's…get you fitted with armor" Thor forced a smile.

Loki said nothing, simply followed Thor out of the alleyway. His emerald gaze never left the golden prince.

"_Bound by duty and honor since birth, you hide a face behind another face… I wonder if you truly know the man that you are" _That fragment of him in Thor was cracking that mask of perfection, it was revealing more truth in the man than the realm had ever known, than Thor perhaps had ever know of himself.

Thor is innately flawed. He is selfish, prideful, arrogant and ambitious. But what sets him apart from the rest, is his innate desire to be good, to care for others, to be selfless and noble...

And in understanding this, in dragging the exalted and untouchable Golden Prince that he loathed, the perfect saintly image of Thor down to a level he could relate to, he found that he no longer spite the king. Instead, he found his eyes wondered to look at him and his hands ached to reach forth for that flawed man that is perfect in all his imperfection.

* * *

"What are your thoughts Lord Thrym?" Laufey asked.

"I serve you my king. And I am yours to command" Thrym rasped; looking up upon Laufey who sat on the throne of steel and ice.

"I do not doubt your loyalty. I ask for your thoughts. So speak it freely"

"Not too freely surely" Thrym snorted.

"That is enough!" Laufey snarled.

He stood up, moving down the step to glower at his General.

Thrym said nothing; his eyes were hard like steel as he watches Laufey intently. Both were men hardened by war, destruction and death. Men from a different time.

Thrym knew that Laufey did not trust him, but it matters not. It simply means that the King he serves is no fool.

"A war is coming" Laufey stood before Thrym. "This is not the time to have your mind ruled by old prejudice"

"You command me to let it go?"

"I command you to let it rest for now. There will be no throne for anyone if we do not win"

"I've told you my King…my old friend, I will serve you" Thrym said. "But do not expect me to serve Loki. Do not expect me to fight for him! I will sooner put a stake to his heart than bend the knee to that runt!"

Laufey hissed, baring his teeth. "You are blinded by prejudice! Loki may be a runt but he has proven himself!"

At this Thrym laugh.

"No one hates him for his size, even you know it" Thrym said. "It is the things he do, the monstrosity he is capable of doing that he is feared and loathed. That I loathed!"

"…"

"Loki wields magic from the decadent realm of the dead. He dances with death… and even you cannot deny feeling it, the veil that separates him between the living and the dead is so thin he treads on a tightrope. A man that will pay any price, that will even sacrifice his own child for power, I can think of no sort of man worst to sit on the throne"

Laufey said nothing. He cannot dispute Thrym on facts. Jotuns are innately magic wielder. They can feel seid and Loki's is foul.

"He lives only for himself Laufey. And this war he sought, it is not for Jotunheim, it is for his own glory" Thrym growled. "How can you put such a creature on the throne?"

"Thrym…do you love your children?" Laufey asked.

"With all my heart"

"As do I. You cannot expect me to turn from him"

"I don't. But do not expect me to forgive him. Do not command me to! I will not do it even for you!" Thrym said.

"I do not. But do not abandon me now my friend. I need you" _Even if I do not trust you_ went unsaid.

Thrym smiles. Laufey never needed to ask. He will never abandon Laufey…his king, his old friend and his once lover.

"I will walk to the end with you my king. My _only _king" Thrym said.

"Thank you"

Thrym gave a nod. "Take the Elves offer. You have nothing more to lose. That is my thought"

"That is all I need to know"

Thrym bowed. "If I may be excuse"

"You are dismissed"

Thrym turned towards the door. To his dying breath, he will never forgive Loki. Loki killed his unborn child from the womb of his mate with his dark sorcery.

He remembers till this day how his mate had screamed in pain, clutching her belly as dark shadows reached for her. He had burst into the throne room when she was knocked out, wanting to demand help. He had expected to see Laufey only to see Loki sitting upon the throne. There was no mercy, no sympathy or compassion in those scarlet eyes that looked upon him. He had been stunned for a moment.

"_What's the matter Lord Thrym, why aren't you speaking? Was it not your tongue that moves so freely before? Was it not you that mock me so freely before my dam just mere hours ago?" _Loki had said.

"_What have you done to my mate? My child!" _he had roared_. _He will never forget the way Loki grinned at him as his words.

"_I am merciful. I punish and I will reward. I take and I will give" _Was all Loki said.

Thrym lost that child but he had many more children than the average Jotuns. He never forgets Loki's words. He knew Loki took away his first and gave him more children than what he would have had. But even so, he will never forgive him.

* * *

The days that dragged towards the hunt were torturous. Pile upon pile of paperwork fell on Thor's desk. He'd spend three quarter of his nights reading and rushing through document still he could barely understand the words in front of him anymore, before calling in a night. Attempting to get his councilmen to agree to a little extra preparation was like bleeding a stone.

Truth, being a king was like nothing Thor ever expected once he'd got over the excitement of it. You do not simply command your will be done. A king is someone that sits on his bloody desk by night and his numbing throne by day.

Law is tedious business and diplomacy is worst, not to mention the people of Asgard, there were no end to them, pouring into his hall like flocks of sheep. They complain, complain and complain till Thor's mind was numb and his ass was raw from sitting on the golden throne. They all want something, money, land, justice and whatever anyone can come up with. And the lies they feed you... there was no ending to it. And his lords and ladies of the court were hardly any better. He is surrounded by flatterers, fools and old stubborn man who would not stop going on about how Odin would have run the kingdom.

And Loki's blatant interest in Sif made it all the worst.

So many times when he caught Loki's eyes wondered over to Sif, he had wanted to demand Loki look only at him.

He wanted to haul Loki out of the room and throw him onto the nearest bed. He wanted to take him, to hear his shuddering breath echo in his ears, grappling fingers tearing down his back as teeth dug into his shoulder as he sends the trickster into a world of ecstasy, so that Loki would never forget the man that commands his body. And he wanted more than anything to demand that Loki is his!

What was so interesting about Sif anyway?! Thor couldn't help but think selfishly.

The more he looked at her the more irritating she seems to become. Her laugh annoys him, her voice irritated him and at the mention of her name, anger burn in his blood. And Loki always seems to know when Thor was watching, and he would turn to look at Thor with a sly grin on his thin lips.

But Thor was good. He tried to be good.

He force a smile whenever Sif was around, he speak to her as if nothing was wrong and he would leave whenever Loki came towards them. He tried… he truly did.

The last straw came on the eve of the hunt. Loki stole a kiss from Sif right at the dinner table.

At once, thunders clapped, lightning flashed. Something snapped in Thor and he saw red! Before he even knew what he was doing, he was across the table. Blood pounded in his ears. His entire body shook with unrestrained rage and jealousy such that he had never felt.

Loki was his! His mind shrieked with a vengeance.

"Th-or?" Loki said.

Sif's eyes were wide; her hand darted unconsciously to the hilt of her blade. She had never seen Thor looked like that, and he frightened her.

All eyes were on them, but Thor saw no one, he hears no one, as he hauled Loki right out of his seat and out the dining chamber. He did not care if he was hurting Loki, in fact he wanted to hurt him. To devourer him and to hear him scream for forgiveness!

Servants whispered and cowered in fear as Thor pass the silent halls.

The moment they reach Thor's chamber, Thor flung the door apart and threw Loki in. Loki turned just to see Thor slams the ornate door shut behind him.

Beneath the darkened chamber, Thor's cerulean eyes were almost glowing. They were fierce, raw and starkly hungry. Loki's heart hammered, beating against his chest. His tongue unconsciously slips to wet his dry lips.

Lightning flashed.

Loki had never seen Thor so angry, and it frightened him. But he wasn't about to let that show.

He grinned. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He didn't know Thor fancied Sif so much. But it all worked to his advantage anyway. Anger and jealousy feeding the beast within. Let all of Asgard see, let all of Asgard know the true face beneath, shattering the perfection they so adore.

"I warn you to stay away from her" Thor's hand shot out to grab Loki by the side of his neck. Not hard, but not gentle either.

Loki stilled. Now would perhaps be the best time for Loki to shut up, but he never did. He had never learned the art of backing down.

"You do not command me" Loki said, as Thor walked him backwards.

His heart hammered, slamming against his rib cage; adrenaline surging through his blood. He can defend himself just alright. He could escape with his seid just fine, but he did not. He was curious as to what Thor would do. He wanted to see… He wanted to see the man Thor truly is. The monster, the beast…

Loki stopped when Thor's bed hit the back of his legs.

"You stay away from her" Thor said again.

"Why?" Loki challenged. "What are you going to do to me if I refuse? Hit me? Hurt me?"

Thor said nothing. He was breathing heavily, struggling to control the anger, rage and fury that course through his blood. He pushed no further, so Loki did.

"You are not her betrothed. She would make a fine Queen of Jotunheim"

Thunder clapped, shaking the golden halls. At once Loki was shoved down against the bed. Hand flew to grab Loki by his raven locks, forcing him down.

"Get off me!" Loki spat, his hands shoved hard against Thor's armored chest.

His heels dug the mattress as Thor yanked at his hair and littered forceful kisses all over his neck. Lok screamed in rage and he could feel Thor's hard erection pressing and grinding against him.

"No!" Loki spat.

Thor hissed, biting the side of Loki's neck. Loki smashed his palm over the side to Thor massive head, and tore at those flailing golden locks. They struggled, wrestled, tearing and twisting. Shouting and cursing. Thor ripped Loki's tunic right off and Loki tore at his face, earning howls of pain.

"You filth!" Loki screamed; his knees slammed against Thor's guts earning mere grunts as those powerful arms suddenly move to wrap about his sweaty form. "Unhand me!"

"No!" Thor cried, burying his face against the crook of Loki's neck.

Loki would have burn Thor right there and then if he hadn't notice that Thor had suddenly stopped assaulting him, and there was wetness against his neck.

He stilled, noting for the first time that Thor was trembling, his breathing uneven and he was gasping softly, as if trying to stifle his voice.

Thor was crying…

Loki was speechless.

What just happen?

They were silent for a long time as Loki simply lay there beside Thor, letting Thor hold onto him, letting the older weep against him. It felt strange, uncomfortable, oddly intimate and private. Loki felt as if this was a moment he could not intrude. Should not intrude least he break some unwritten rule.

He had never seen anyone cry before, not even his own siblings. Jotuns are hard people. They do not shed tears, for tears are weaknesses. He waited till Thor had stopped crying before he spoke.

"Th-or…?" Loki said uncertainly.

"I'm scared…" Thor crooked, tightening his hold.

His mind had cleared, but he remembers how he had felt for Sif, the anger, the resentment, the loathing…He had wanted her dead! How could he?! Sif…who is his first love and best friend…And also… Norns! He had wanted to rape Loki!

He hated himself! He is disgusted with himself! He loathed his thoughts, he despised the things he knows he is capable of doing and he abhorred the things he felt.

The beast grows stronger and stronger every day; calling for him to just let go. He was fighting a losing battle.

He fears the man he would see in the mirror, he fears the cerulean eyes that would stare back at him. Truth, he had seen of the eyes of the stranger staring back at him. He who was dark, sadistic, arrogant and brutal. He fears the monster in him. And sometimes when he fully has his mind back, he would fear for his friends and family, but most of all, he would fear for Loki…

He fears hurting them…like what he had almost done to Loki.

"What do you fear?" Loki asked.

"The man I see in the mirror"

"Why? What is it that you see?"

"A monster"

"…"

"A beast"

Loki shifted to his side within Thor's powerful arms to regard the man. Thor lowered his eyes in shame, his hand slid down the side of Loki's lean form to rest over his hips.

"A beast you say" Loki rasped.

All senses demands that Loki should just let Thor wallow in his self-pity and destruction. Let Thor suffer, and when he is at the verge of breaking, Loki will be there to offer his hand. He will be his only friend in the darkened world of his own making. And then, Loki would have full control of the King of Asgard. Yes, that is what Loki should do… and yet…

"What you see is no beast" Loki said. "It is you that you see" His hand reached out to touch Thor's face.

The Aesir lifted his gaze to look at Loki.

"You in all your imperfection that makes you who you are"

"…"

"But you already know it don't you?"

"…"

"You have always subconsciously known that this darkness in you exists. That is why you fight so hard to keep them away isn't it?"

Thor's silence was answer enough.

"You know. You have always known" Loki said.

Thor has always known that there is something dark in him. It makes sense now. Why Thor fought so hard against the growing darkness that he would rather lose his mind then compromise even a little. Thor fears that once he allows himself a little, he would want more; he would let himself indulge a little more, a little longer, until he loses himself completely. Thor has always known that he has the tendency and taste for it.

"You need not fear it" Loki said.

"You do not know me" Thor whispered.

"I see you more than most"

"…"

"Why is it that you cannot accept that these are part of you?" Loki asked.

Thor is a fool, Loki thinks. Thor cannot be what he is if he is perfect. He cannot sympathize, if he is without flaw. He cannot have compassion if he has never failed himself. He cannot be merciful if he is without mistakes. He cannot be kind, if he himself have no need for kindness.

"There are parts of myself that I fear. That I hate…" Thor confessed.

Frigga may think darkness can be controlled to his advantage, but he was not the fool to be convinced. Frigga may think that letting the beast lose for a moment, allowing Thor to command the council as he would never in his normal state, acceptable, but it was not so to Thor. It was a sign that he was losing himself.

"There are parts of me that I never wish to see…"

"The more you fight the more it will grow. Give in from time to time, you will feel better and it will not worsen. If you do not, it will eventually break your mind"

"Then let it break my mind. I would rather have myself thrown into a cage for the insane than sit on the throne as a half-mad king!"

"And I will have never met a more noble fool" Loki snorted.

"Better a fool than a monster. I will not hurt my people"

Loki would never understand Thor. Thor, the God with the power of storm at his hands, Thor the God with legions of fearless Asgardian warriors at his command, Thor who stood above all, with richness and power Loki could only fathom; he would give it all up so simply. He would let it go without batting an eye for the sake of even the lowliest pheasants?

Loki could not understand it. But he had stopped trying to understand. It is Thor's imperfection that makes him the man that he is. That entices Loki and draws those wondering emerald eyes to him.

"A thousand times I will tell you. You are a fool" Loki said, shifting forward to press their foreheads together.

"…"

"I will not let you lose your mind. For what it is worth, I give you my word"

"Thank you" Thor smiles, pulling Loki's body against him though he was anything but convince.

He brushed his fingers over Loki's face. Leans forth, and capture Loki's lips in a burning kiss.

Loki moaned, his lips parted as his fingers shifted the seize Thor's golden locks.

There was not a day that he did not remember the intoxicating strength of Thor's body against his. There was not a day that he did not remember the dark voice that commanded his pleasure, those large hands that sets his body on fire. And the vigor in which Thor spears him, over and over and over again until he was milk dry.

Oh…He wanted it all and more

* * *

Thank you for reading

I hope you enjoy the chapter

read and review please... well it would be nice. ^^ Anyway. HAVE A GOOD DAY. ^^


End file.
